


By My Side

by Aldiisworld



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Brother/Brother Incest, Bullying, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Victor's POV, Young Love, Yuuri's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldiisworld/pseuds/Aldiisworld
Summary: Victor has never asked for anything. His mother was always working so he wanted to pass that little time that they had together making her happy. But suddenly, that wouldn't be an option, no more time with her. Never.However, a warm family took him by their wing. Life didn't seem as bad as he thought, maybe there was light on his path.-------------------------------------An adopted au where Victor is a Katsuki  since nine years old. Hope you enjoy it!! ^♥^





	1. The Beggining

Victor has never asked for anything. His mother was always working so he wanted to pass that little time that they had together making her happy. If she was happy then everything else was perfect. He don't have a father, his parents separated when he wasn't even born. He didn't know if they had relatives out there, so for what he know they are alone. _Just my mom and I._

 

She told him one night that they were going to her mother country, Russia. Apparently she moved out because of work circumstances, but she got promoted so she could return home after nine long years spent in Japan. But that was going to be in one year.

 

Now they were going to an inn for the holidays, and Victor was sooo excited. They’ve never had a trip like this, his mom too busy with her work. Everything seemed so perfect. The light, relaxing song on the radio, his mom's quiet humming at the rhythm of the music, the sunset, the-

 

The car started losing the line.

 

“Mom?”... No response.

 

When he saw her it was already late. She had fallen asleep, but when he tried to extend his hand to wake her up everything started moving and the car crushed against a tree.

 

His head was spinning a little, the little kid couldn't seem to focus his eyesight.

 

“Vit...ya” a familiar voice said. It was a tired voice, but one full of concern. Now he could finally focus on the mirror, just to see blood.

 

Oh my God, that's too much blood. _No no no no, this can't be happening. Everything will be ok._

 

“M-mom? Are you alright?”

 

…

 

Nothing.

 

“Mommy…?” he could hear the way his voice wavered. There was a knot forming in his throat. A new voice came from the outside.

 

“Hey!, are you ok? I've called the ambulance, they will be here in a minute”. Said the person, but he couldn't reply, everything was getting blurry. Then his eyes started falling shut, as well as his back hit the back seat of the car.

 

_Mom never let me go on the front seat._

 

_________________

 

When Victor opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a nurse. Seem like he was taken to the hospital. “Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?” She said while she approached to him.

 

“...Fine" he was not fine. _Physically all my body hurts, and mentally… I think I started crying._

 

“Oh, what happens? Everything will be ok” she started to examine his body “you're fine, there are just some bruises here and there”

 

“Where is my mother?” the child's hands were shaking now. And, _no… why is she giving me a pity smile?_

 

“I'm… so sorry sweetheart, you're mom is not here” his tears suddenly stopped, as well as his heart. He stared at the nurse wide-eyed.

 

Breathless.

 

He started to tremble in the hospital bed, the only sound to surpass Victor's breath was the rain outside the window.

 

“My… mom… is she…” he couldn’t say it, he didn't want to say it. _It can't be true._ “Is she… dead?”

 

The nurses eyebrows furrowed, her lips turning a thin line. Then she approached to him again, but this time to embrace him with strong arms. And then the “I'm sorry” she whispered near his ear, he felt like he’s been punched in the gut.

 

_No, this is not true_ . _My mom, she's not here anymore. Why…?_

 

Some minutes passed and he decided to calm down, he didn't want to take her pity. So he started focusing on the room. The light blue walls, the white door, the small plant on the corner.

 

There's a knock on the door. The nurse then leaves him so she can open the door and when she opens a little boy enters the room.

 

“Yuuri, you can't enter like that” says a lady with a voice somehow familiar. She enters the room and her eyes torn to him. She has such an affectionate face that it hurt. _That's how my mom watches me.._ _watched me_ _._

 

She walks to his side and sits on the bed while the little boy looks at him with curiosity. Then she talks.

 

“Hi hi! My name is Hiroko, and this” she points at the child “is Yuuri, my son”. Seems like her smile will never disappear, and it makes Victor's heart little warmer. “You are Victor, right?”.

 

He simply nodded at her. What is going on? When he was about to ask she started talking again.

 

“Look Victor, I know you must  be confused and don't know what to do, and it's normal. But you can't be alone with all this. I would not let that to happen”. She then hesitated but continued all the same. “I know you don't know me and that I will never be able to take the place of your mother, but don't you want to come with me? With us?”.

 

“I umm…” he was out of words. Too much is happening, but this only reaffirms the fact that his mom is… _stop thinking about that._

 

He has to make a decision. He doesn't know this people and doesn't really want to go with a stranger so he should decline. But… what other options does he have? He doesn't have any relatives, so that makes him an orphan.

 

The tears are back, but this time in full force. He will never talk to her again, not even dance together, no more morning hugs. I… _I… “I miss you”,_ came out with a sob. The lady hugged him and the hug was tender, sweet and he stayed there until he lost track of the time _._ Her floral smell was impregnating all his senses, stopping him from thinking and inhaling the soft calming smell in long breaths. When Victor calmed down the hug broke and a soft voice started again.

 

“I won't take you by force, but if you come I promise you we'll never let you alone”.

 

That could be a lie, and this was probably a rash answer, but the “yes” escaped his lips. Somehow, he couldn't say no to her, and the warm smile that she gave him eased his heart, throat no more clenching. And again, he didn't have anywhere else to be.

 

The boy that accompanied the woman seemed confused about the situation, still hovering by the bed. His eyes traveled from him to Hiroko and then he gave Victor a timid smile.

 

“The doctor said you can leave the hospital, so if you feel better we're up to go”.

 

There was no way to know if this was the correct choice, but the future was already running.

 

_________________

 

To Victor's surprise he finished in the place he was heading to in the first place.

 

Apparently they owned an inn in Hasetsu and they lived there. Hiroko introduced the new member of the family to her husband Toshiya, who greeted him with a fond smile and welcomed him to his house and her daughter Mari. Then they showed him the place, had dinner -even though he wasn't hungry at all _-_ and it was time to go to bed.

 

The decision to adopt him must have been a spur of the moment, because they didn't even have another bed. That's why he was sleeping on the floor of the little boys bedroom in a futon. It wasn't very comfy. He couldn't stop thinking about how he missed his bed.

 

“Umm… Are you uncomfortable?” A shy voice broke the silence of the night. “If you want to, you can come and sleep on the bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor”.

 

Victor didn’t want to be rude by making him sleep on the floor when he was being a burden, but he didn’t want to sleep on the floor either so “why don't we both sleep in the bed, if you don't mind? I think it's big enough”.

 

There was a moment of silence and then, in the dark, it could be seen an arm lifting the mattress so he could come in. So he did just that. But he still couldn't put his mind to rest.

 

“You can't sleep?” He asked him in an almost silent voice and Victor's body unconsciously got closer to him so he could hear Yuuri better.

 

“I don't have much sleep”. A moment passed without any reply so he continued. “How old are you Yuuri?”.

 

If he was going to live with this people he had to get to know them, so why don't start now? It would be a good distraction too.

 

“I'm seven. And you?”.

 

“I’m nine”. Wow that was short. Usually Victor was better at talking, he couldn't even have his mouth shut, but now he was just too conscious of the current situation and his mind didn't want to work.

 

“I thought you were a girl at first. I've never seen a boy with long hair”. He looked guilty in the low moonlight and Victor couldn't stop the chuckle that left his mouth.

 

“It's not the first time that someone says that to me, don't worry”. And when Victor finished talking Yuuri let a relief huff out of him.

 

“Good. I didn't want to offend you. Although it's really pretty” he said with a warm smile.

 

“Thank you, but I think I'm going to cut it”. Victor told him while brushing his hair with his hands.

 

“Really? What a shame. Why do you want to cut it?” He extended his left hand to touch the long hair in front of him, it was so relaxing.

 

He then tensed up and took his hand off. “Sorry I did it on impulse and-”

 

“It's ok, it's calming actually”.

 

And that was all the permission Yuuri needed to repeat the gesture over and over, his eyes in awe and saying 'so soft'.

 

“Why didn't you want to come with us?” He looked at him with searching eyes. “You cried because of that. Was it because of me running into the room earlier?”.

 

The confusion startled him for a moment but the he understood. His parents didn’t tell him about the situation -Yuuri seemed younger in mind, more innocent-, he obviously didn't get the situation so Victor -as the big brother that he apparently was now- had to come up with a proper explanation or a light lie.

 

Expect Victor was young too, and he just lost the most important person in the world. The one who would have told him what to do in this situation or would have embraced him till the pain passed, which was not going to happen. He’ll maybe never get through this. Every time someone named his mother he was going to cry till no end.

 

So he did just that, start crying. Again. For the third time in the day. But no one could blame him, and he didn’t care if he was scaring the child he just met.

 

“Em- no no, don’t cry, we are good people I promise” He started freaking out, Victor could see that through his blurry eyes. The hand that was caressing his hair took a longer path, this time going from his head to the large of his hair repeatedly.

 

He felt a little sorry for disturbing Yuuri, but all Victor could do was lie closer to the warm and let all out. His eyes started to hurt for all the crying, his head pulsing because of the effort.

 

When he got even closer to him, Yururi hugged Victor tight, never stopping the gesture of his hand in his hair and repeating an endless _it’s ok, everything will be alright, don’t cry, we are here, I’m here_...

 

When he calmed down _, finally_ , sleep was creeping up into them earning a yawn from him, Yuuri following with one of his own.

 

“I think we should sleep” Yuuri already sounded half asleep, but Victor wasn’t better. The exhaustion from the day was too much, and he wanted it to end.

 

“Yeah…” He breathed out.

 

They drifted off together, his head in the crook of Yuuri’s short neck and giving back the hug. The way Yuuri calmed him down was like it was the most natural thing in the world. He really felt like a brother in this moment, or that’s what nine years old Victor though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, this was sad. Victor usually gets the worse story in the fiction. That’s why I wanted him to be with Yuuri since a kid, so he wouldn’t be alone. And he’ll have the love of his life always by his side (does this count as spoilers?) to protect him when things go wrong so, he’ll be alright.  
> Also, I wanted to give our little couple a beginning, but at the same time I thought that they are too young for that. I mean… seven and nine, and the bigger one is not in the mentally state to happily think about love. They have a lot of time to fall in love.  
> So for now they will feel a connection based in their brother-like relationship, and it will slowly turn into something more.  
> Thanks you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Stunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor starts getting used to his new life.

Everyone in the inn received him with open arms. It was really comforting when he started thinking about sad things and someone came to make his day a little warmer. Hiroko knew when he was down, offering something to eat or simply her presence -even when she had to be working at the inn. And for those moments when she wasn’t around Yuuri or Mari would help him, offering him to play with them or just watch tv with Mari while Yuuri went to his ballet classes. And the best part was that they didn’t do it for pity, he could sense that. They helped him because they wanted to and they never let him alone to bury himself in his thoughts.

 

Breakfasts with the Katsuki family were full of warm, and food. Really, too much food. And it was incredible to see the faces the younger member of the family could get out when the smell of fresh eggs filled the morning. 

Hiroko asked him from the very first day what his favorite food was or what would he like to eat every day, telling him to be selfish about his selection because she wanted to give him the same treat as the rest of the family -even if he didn’t feel that way yet.

 

The days went on, and when Victor was finally acting like a normal, happy child he asked Hiroko to show her the city. He only knew some places from the city where he lived before, -not because he didn’t want to know, just because he didn’t like annoying her mother when she was exhausted. They would only go out when his mom got a day free from work, something that Victor regretted now because that was the only time they had together.

 

One day Victor went with Mari to pick Yuuri up from his ballet classes, and he knew he’ll never forget that day. They got in there pretty early so the class was still going and everyone was dancing like it was the last day of their lives, Yuuri in the first line in front of the mirror and most focused than ever. The teacher was really strict, but somehow that made it more appealing to the long haired kid watching in a corner with awe in his face. 

 

Seems like the teacher saw him watching with interest because she stopped looking to her students to focus in Victor. “Hey, you!”. He looked around to see if she was talking to someone by his side, but when he found no one he looked at her again and pointed at himself in question mode.

 

“Yes, yes, you. You are Yuuri’s new brother, right? I’m Okukawa Minako, the best ballet teacher you’ll ever find”.  _ Humble. _ “Want to give it a try?” Seems like besides dancing she could also read minds because that’s exactly what Victor wanted to do. So he nodded enthusiastically and got to his feet to start walking in direction to the group, just to be stopped by a hand in his shoulder. 

 

“Stop a moment, little kid. Did you ever dance ballet before?” she asked while rotating him so they could see each other faces. 

 

“No? Never. This is my first time”. Then she started guiding him to the front of the room, to a side of the mirror and grabbed his hand to place it in the  _ barre.  _

 

“Then you’ll learn the basics first. You didn’t think you could dance like that the first day, did you?” She said with an amused grin. “You are lucky enough to have found me, so I’ll teach you aaaall you need to know. Let’s get started”. 

 

After the warm ups she started teaching him the positions, once in awhile looking over her students. The first thing he learned was the basic positions, and  _ how did a human put its feet like that?  _ Victor thought it was going to be boring, they were only poses after all,  but it was really hard and he almost fell on his face.

 

He then looked over to Yuuri to see how easily he could do that and more, and a competitive unknown feeling washed through him. He wanted to be like Yuuri, he was so captivating and he was only seven. He wanted to dance by his side and be at his level, to silently compete against each other and tease each other about it. It was not envy for his new and talented brother,  it was admiration by how he moved in time with the music like he was the one that created it. Victor didn’t even know what that meant but it was captivating all the same. 

 

From that moment, he had a motivation. He would get as better as he could so he was able to dance by Yuuri’s side, and for that to happen he had to start now. It was not going to be easy but he’ll get there,  _ because he can. _

 

“Hmmm, this is going to be interesting” said Minako, who was still watching him by his side, and she seemed really entertained with him. “It feels like... you’ll dance there in less than a month. I can see the determination in your eyes”. It felt nice to have her say him that, so he tried his best at doing what she told him to practice.

 

In the corner of his eye Victor could see the curious look from Yuuri.

_________

 

When the rest of the students were finished stretching Minako-sensei (that's how she ordered Victor to call her) told him to go stretch too, and then she was gone to say goodbye to the rest.   
  
Yuuri went to Mari first to give her his bag and then ran to Victor's side while he sat on the floor and extended his legs to stretch.   
  
"You are doing it wrong". Yuuri inclined his body a little towards Victor, more flexible than the silver haired boy.   
  
"What am I doing wrong? It already hurts". Of course he was doing it wrong, but it felt like his ligaments were going to cut.   
  
"You have to down your knee until it touches the floor". A playful smile placed in his face.   
  
... _ I already know. _   
  
"I can't do it, it will break" the concern was in his voice, because Victor really believed that it could break.   
  
Then Yuuri chuckled "no no, it will not happen. Let me help you". He sat in front of him and put a foot above each of Victor knees. Then he grabbed him by the elbows and started to pull.  _ Oh no, he will break my legs _ .   
  
"IT HURTS! THEY WILL CUT!" Yuuri laughed at that, God he was evil. "What’s so funny? I'm in pain and I'll never be able to walk again!"   
  
The laugh wouldn't stop. If Victor wasn't suffering he would be happy to make him do that, because it was so rare for Yuuri to laugh like that. But he was serious  _ damnit _ .   
  
“Yuuri! Stop torturing Victor and grab your things, we have to go!” Mari shouted from the other side of the room.

 

Yuuri sighed disappointedly and removed his body from Victor's. “Fine! I'm going” he said pouting.

 

What happened to the sweet Yuuri he knew? The one who makes Victor flower crowns and smiles when smelling his favourite dish from the distance. This one is a sadist that enjoys Victor’s pain. “Yuuuuri you hurt me,  _ physically _ !” Victor was trying to get on his feet without moving his legs.

 

Not working.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I helped you. How do you expect to dance without being flexible?” Yuuri was giggling while the amused smile grew on his face.

 

“Oh...” It was going to be harder than he though, but at least now he had a motivation for stretching too. 

 

He got up and went next to the pair and the three of them started walking together to the exit. When they were saying goodbye to Minako-sensei, the teacher stopped him again by grabbing him on the shoulder. “Will you come next class?”.

 

“Yes, of course”. She grinned widely at that.

 

“Then buy a pair of ballet shoes, you’ll need them. I’ll be waiting for you”. She winked and turned her face to the next student. He hoped the shoes weren’t too expensive, he didn’t want to be a weight.

 

They started walking towards the inn in silence. Although Yuuri was looking at him with curious eyes without taking his eyes off him. Did he want to tease him because of his bad flexibility? No, it was not a playful face. He could understand the curiosity. He never went to his classes, and when he went he started doing it. Well, started practicing to do it, since Minako wouldn’t let him dance yet. Maybe he wanted to challenge him? No, not that either. He was not at that level… yet. 

 

He was not going to know if he didn’t ask so, “Why are you watching me like that?” had to come out of his mind to get the answer.

 

“Are you going to come regularly to the class?” It seemed like he wanted a ‘yes’ as an answer so he complied.

 

“Yes. It was beautiful to look at, so I want to make myself look as beautiful as that” Yuuri’s face lit up at that.

 

“I can help you if you want. I can teach you the basics so you can surprise Minako-sensei. OH! and I can teach you our choreography, we can practice at home. That would surprise her, too”. He was really excited, his eyes growing wider with every word. With Yuuri’s help he could get closer to his level of skills. Also, this way they can get closer as brothers than they are now. Thinking about it, “Mari, did you ever try ballet?”.

 

“Huh? I went one class, and that's all I needed to know that dance is not my thing”. She dismissed the question with one hand. “But I don't mind watching it, so I'll be there for your presentations” she said with a warm smile.

Victor somehow supposed she would say that, but he had to try.

 

The talk finished there and they walked in comfortable silence, the only sound being some cars passing and the birds from the bay.

 

Yuuri walked some steps forward from Mari and Victor, smiling to the sky while his head bounced from side to side at the time of his feet.

 

It was a really family-like moment, and Victor felt a little more connected to them. He already had a bedroom and a day of the week to choose the meals like the other members of the family (it was a weird tradition but nice all the same). He didn't felt like the black sheep from the Katsuki’s he thought he would be.

 

It was only a month since the tragedy, but maybe his life wasn't going to be that bad, not if he stayed by the side of these people.

 

______________

 

September was arriving and it was time to go back to school. Since Victor moved to Hasetsu he had to transfer to a school from the city. He didn’t have friends in his previous school so it wasn’t that bad. He didn’t went to school until seven because of something that wasn’t done at the time -some legal papers about nationality and stuff- so he was in his third year of primary. Yuuri was in second in the same school, but for some reason he wanted to go by his own.

 

He finally cut his hair. He loved it long but it was a really troublesome when he wanted to do anything, and he was a little annoyed by being confused with a girl that much. The neighbours though that “My name is Victor” was a joke. But most important, in his previous school people would bother him about it, and he wanted to have the less negative first impression he could give. Although when he saw the hair on the floor he regretted doing it.  _ Such a waste, I already miss it.  _ But it was done, and his hair could grow long again so,  _  let’s move on. _

 

He said goodbye to Hiroko and Toshiya, and started the day with the best smile he could manage. Even if he wasn’t a shy kid at all, Victor couldn’t stop the nerves of entering a new school. So there he was, in the door of his new classroom waiting for his new teacher to ask him to enter.

 

The door opened. “Please enter, Katsuki-kun”. He was confused for a moment, he was waiting for the  _ Nikiforov-kun,  _ but then remembered. Now he was a Katsuki, and even though he liked them a lot he missed his last name, because he felt like he was forgetting his mother by changing it. At least Hiroko brought all Victor’s stuff (including his mother’s) so he had something to remember her, but it sunk in his heart that it was all he would ever have. And-  _ no, no! I’m not going to cry in my first day here. _

 

He stood up straighter, and when the teacher was about to repeat herself he stepped inside the classroom with a big smile and a confidence he didn’t feel at the moment. At that, the lady's face -that was of concern at the moment- changed in a more relaxed one.

 

“This is your new classmate, Katsuki Victor. He just transferred from Tokyo and will be with us permanently. Get along well”. She said while placing a hand on his right shoulder as a gesture to tell him to say something, so he complied.

 

“Hi! I’m Katsuki Victor,”  _ sounds weird  _ “you can call me Victor if you want.” he winked at his classmates. “I hope we can do well and be good classmates with each other”. Yeah, that sounded fine for an introduction. The teacher guided him to his seat and he followed gracefully while the other children stared at him with awe. Victor loved the attention given from his foreign features, he felt important somehow. But he stayed impassive, cool face and calm smile, and he ran a hand through his hair -just to give it a dramatic feeling. The class went smooth, and when he felt someone staring at him he would smile to them. The boys gave back the smile and the girls maybe melted a little. Such a destructive power at the age of nine.

 

When the class ended a group of people went to his desk and started asking things to chat a little. Like “How is Tokyo?” or “Is your hair natural?”, or even “Your eyes can’t be that blue, they’re beautiful!” -not a question but, whatever, he loved the praise.

 

“You’re not japanese, I’m sure. Where are you from?” A boy asked from his left.

 

“Technically, I am japanese. I am a citizen, legally. But my genetics are russian”. There were  _ wow _ ’s around him and the bell ringed marking the end of the break.

 

The rest of the day went like that and ended peacefully. He enjoyed it more than he thought he would, so there was a happy Victor smiling widely at the inn’s lobby at noon.

 

“Vic-chan, welcome!” Hiroko appeared from the hallway, running her way to Victor. “How was your first day?”. Then she hugged him, making him warmer.

 

“It was fantastic! Everyone was so nice and the teacher was nice too and they think I’m cool!”. The excitement in Victor’s voice was obvious and Hiroko gave him a wide and warm smile in return that completed Victor’s mood of the day.

 

“Where’s Yuuri?” He wanted to share his experience with him as soon as he could to see Yuuri’s face lit up  at Victor’s story. Mari always fell asleep at his relates, but he could understand, he never stopped talking.

 

“Oh Mari went to pick him up. He says he doesn’t want to annoy us but it makes me worried if I don’t know when he comes back. They should be here in a moment”.  __ The “oh” leaved his mouth showing his disappointed, but he recovered quickly. He’ll tell Yuuri when he was back, and maybe he’ll suggest to return home together.

 

“Ok thank you!” He said with the same wide smile while going to his room upstairs. 

 

He did his homework while waiting, and when he finished he practiced all that Yuuri taught him about ballet. He was finishing stretching when he heard footsteps run through the narrow hallway and then a shout of a door -Yuuri’s bedroom door to be more specific.

 

When Victor opened his door there was Hiroko in front of Yuuri’s closed door knocking softly on the wood.

 

“Yuuri!, are you feeling well? Don’t you want to talk about it?” When there was no answer she started again. “Yuuri, sweetheart, could you please open the door? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happens”.

 

_ Silence _ .

 

Hiroko sighed with her head down and shouted “Today’s menu is katsudon, I’ll be waiting for you at dinner” before turning around towards the stairs.

 

“What happened?” Victor was really confused, it was the first time he saw Yuuri like that.

 

“Oh Vic-chan, I’m sorry. Did I shout too loud?”.

 

“No, no. But Yuuri, what happened to him?” Victor’s face was melted in concern. Yuuri was ignoring Hiroko, his mother. Did they fight?

 

She sighed again. “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me. He just opened the door and ran to his bedroom without a word”. When her gaze focused on Victor’s face her eyes softened. “Don’t worry too much, this happens from time to time. It probably has something to do with his classmates or himself not wanting to talk to someone”. 

 

Now that he thinks about it, Victor never saw his little brother with another kid, but he never thought it would be because it caused him to be like that.

 

“Ah! Maybe he listens to you, could you try and figure out what happened?” Hiroko joined her hands together as a plea.

 

“But if he didn’t listen to you, the responsible adult, why would he hear me?”. 

 

“Because I’m the responsible adult, and he’s a little boy that doesn’t like to disappoint his parents -even though he never did,” a sigh “but he doesn’t understand that. You are the nearest one to him in age, and you are his big brother. Please, talk to him”. She finished with her particular smile.

 

“O-ok” Victor agreed and she returned to her work downstairs.

 

He didn’t know what to do, if Yuuri was crying he definitely would make it worst, but Hiroko trusted him for this and he wanted to try and help Yuuri. So he closed his door and walked towards the end of the hallway where Yuuri’s room was and started a soft, almost silent knock on the door. 

 

“Umm… Yuuri” God, what could he say to make him open the door?  _ AH! I know! _ “I left my green sweater there yesterday, can I come in and take it?”.

 

Silence again. He was about to talk again when a voice came muffled from the other side of the door.

 

“Don’t you have another?” It was not the answer that Victor waited for but it was an answer all the same, it could work.

 

“But I reeeally want that one. Please, let me enter?” He put the best pleading voice he could manage and after some seconds the door slowly opened just enough so he could pass. Victor smiled in achievement and went through the small space that Yuuri created for him.

 

When he entered Yuuri wasn’t crying, but he was not very far from doing it. “Is that one” he said pointing to the end of his bed. 

 

“Thank you”. He seated on the bed and patted by his side as a sign for Yuuri to join him. The dark haired boy hesitated for a moment, but then resigned and went where Victor was silently asking him. His eyes were on the floor like a puppy who’s been kicked out.

 

“You didn’t come for the sweater, right?” Victor chuckled at that and crossed his legs, resting his hands at his thighs. Yuuri simply brought his knees to his chest and curled in a ball.

 

“No, I didn’t. Would you tell me what happened?” Yuuri sighed and looked at Victor for a moment. Then he returned his sight to the floor and talked.

 

“Today… a kid said that he wouldn't play with me because I'm a weirdo. And then nobody wanted to play with me…” he put his forehead against his knees. “And then they called me fat and stole my food”.

 

Yuuri started crying and Victor didn't know what to do. Those kids were evil, and the anger started growing inside his chest. Victor himself was a weirdo in his previous school but they never told him more than to cut his hair a little. “What happened? Did you tell the teacher?”

 

“I didn't, but he found out and gave me back my bento. But if I wanted to eat it they started laughing in front of me”. He paused a moment to take off his glasses, wet now because of the tears. “Haru-sensei told Mari-neechan about it, that's why we came home late”.

 

“You should have told Hiroko about this, this is -” 

 

“NO! If I tell her that I didn't eat the bento she made me she'll be sad”.

 

“I don't think she'll care about that when her son is being bullied, but if Mari knows then she probably has already told her”.

 

“... I know. That's why I'm hiding”. Victor didn't know what to say again, but he talked all the same.

 

“Why did they even called you a weirdo?” Maybe he could try and resolve the problem.

 

“Because I can't speak properly with other kids, because I do ballet and that's for girls, because I don't like football, because I get red when Haru-sensei is near, because I eat too much to the point that I'm disgusting, because I have four eyes…” the hold in his legs got stronger.

 

“Yuuri…” Victor was about to cry too, that things weren't true. How could they say that! And what did it care if it was hard for him to talk?  What did it care if he liked to eat more?

 

“Yuuri, you know half of that things aren't even true”. Hiroko was in frame of the door. She walked towards them and hugged the ball that was Yuuri. “Sweetheart, don't listen to them, they don't even know you. Remember: what's important is that you like yourself, and your family is here with you and  _ loves  _ you as you are”. 

 

The moment was so emotional, it made Victor start to cry too. He didn't know why, but apparently he was a crybaby. When Hiroko noticed she embraced him too with her left side, hugging Yuuri on the other side. Only a mother could make someone feel safe like that. He tightened his grip around Hiroko.

 

Victor was so grateful with Hiroko, with this warm family. What would have happened if they didn't adopt him? He would be alone, in an orfanat probably. And even if another family chosed him, no one could compare to this people. 

 

That's what Victor thought his first day of school in Hasetsu, at the age of nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t hate me because of the haircut. Hiroko saved the remainings so it wasn’t a completely waste… I just like short-haired Victor more, and in the real world he would have been bullied too because of that (stupid real world) so this was my solution to make him seem more like a “common” child.


	3. Birthday Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first birthdays together!

Two months passed and Victor's life only got better. He surprised Minako-sensei with his sudden progress and started to dance with the other students. He made friends with some school classmates and went out to play with them once in awhile. And every passing day he felt more close to his new family. He really felt like Mari and Yuuri's brother, and he wouldn't be surprised if he started to call Hiroko and Toshiya as his parents.

Now Yuuri's birthday was coming and Victor wanted to thank him for all the time he wasted teaching Victor ballet. So he had to think about a present, a cheap one because he didn't have money -Hiroko was going to help him buy it when he decided. 

But what could he give his little brother? He already had all he needed and he didn't want to give him something useless. And Yuuri was so unique, he never knew what the boy wanted. It wasn’t going to be easy, but Victor took the challenge. 

Plan A!: observe Yuuri’s daily life and discover what makes him happy.

Basically, Victor became Yuuri’s personal stalker, and he wasn’t trying to hide it. He would go and ask his little brother what was he doing, or if he liked something he had in his hand. It went from ‘do you like that kind of shirt?’ to ‘do you like toothbrushes?’... not annoying at all. But Yuuri answered always the same: ‘I guess I do?’. 

Victor wasn’t getting any answers, plan A was not working. Because he wasn’t going anywhere with his first plan, and because Yuuri started asking him if he was ok or why did he want to know, Victor abandoned the task and went for another. 

Time for  Plan B: ask the rest of the family members what did the boy liked, or ask about previous gifts that made him happy for reference. He started with Mari. He didn’t get anything. Mari told him that she never gave Yuuri proper presents because her parents did a better job with that, and she didn’t even have the money for that yet -her tradition was to give him birthday cards with sweets. 

Next, he asked Toshiya. The man told him to give him something to eat, that Yuuri loved everything that was eatable, and even if it sounded nice it would be no different from his sister’s present. Although he could ask Hiroko to help him cook something… yeah, that sounded nice, he’ll do it. But he wanted to give him something else, so he went to the last one left.

Hiroko was in the kitchen when Victor entered, and before he had the chance to call her attention she turned around to face him, like she sensed him there. She always did that, and Victor started thinking some time ago that the woman had superpowers.

“Vic-chan! Good morning, how are you doing with Yuuri’s present? Did you decided yet?”. Yes, definitely superpowers.

“Morning! No… actually, I would like to listen to your opinion because I don’t have a clue. What would he like?” Victor seated on a chair near the counter where Hiroko was cooking.

“I’m sorry Vic-chan, but I think it would not make sense to tell you what to buy, because it would be my present, not yours. It has to come from you, so it’s personal”. She said with her warm smile. He realized Hiroko was right, but it didn’t help much, because plan B was not working.

“Ok, thank you. I’ll see what I do, but if I keep this way I don’t think I’ll have anything for with” Victor standed up and started walking through the door when Hiroko called him.

“Vic-chan, sweetheart, listen. I think he’ll like anything you give him, the simple fact that you are giving him something will make him happy. You know Yuuri, he doesn’t have much interest in expensive things or popular toys. If you asked him what does he want for his birthday he’ll probably say something like he just wants to have a pleasant day, or that he doesn’t really need anything, because all he wants is to spend the day with his loving ones” She smiled fondly. “Isn’t he a loveable boy?”.

“That sounds like something Yuuri would say… but I still want to give him something, thanks!” The conversation leaved him lost, but Hiroko gave him another idea for a plan. “Ah!, I almost forgot. I want to cook him something, can you help me with that?”.

“Of course! He would love that. We can cook him some cookies, I know a receipt that’s easy and delicious. Remind me a day before his birthday and I’ll help you” She said happily and returned to her chores.

With the conversation ended, Victor went for his last hope.  Plan C: ask Yuuri what he wants. Even if Hiroko told him that Yuuri wouldn’t give him a proper answer, he had to try. So he went to Yuuri’s room and knocked on the door. 

There was a grunt at the other side of the door, then some lazy footsteps and the door opened showing a half asleep Yuuri. “Victor? What happens? It’s early for a weekend” he said as he yawned.

“Morning Yuuri!” Victor’s heart-shaped smile took place as he walked into the room uninvited, but in his defence Yuuri didn’t stop him. He stood there zombie-like for a couple of seconds and then returned to the warm of his bed.

“G’ morneing” the word sounded weird as the little boy tried to wake up from his dizzy state. “What happens?”.

“What would you like for your birthday?”.  _ Please answer me, I don’t have a clue _ .

“A normal party I guess? A relaxed and funny day with everyone I know”  _ Damn it. _

“I meant what would you like for me to give you? What kind of present would you like?”.

Yuuri blushed a little, but talked all the same. “I don’t need anything, just for you to be there with us”. Victor sighed. Hiroko obviously knew her son.

“But don’t you want anything more? A toy or a game, or whatever you would like?”. Yuuri sat on his bed and seemed to think about it.

“I… maybe… no no, forget it”. Oh? Maybe it was not a proper answer, but the boy wanted something, he could push on that.

“Tell me!” he sat by Yuuri’s side and watched him expectantly, waiting for him to reveal what he wanted.

“I… ok. When I was coming home from the garden the other day, Mari and I saw a Pet’s Shop and there were little cute puppys and we entered the shop and the lady from the counter let us be with the puppies and they were so small and fluffy and licked our face and their barks were so cute I wanted to hug them and bring all of them to home but Mari didn’t want to and a parrot said ‘Choose one’ to us”. Yuuri started babbling and Victor understood half of it, but he got the principal idea.

“Then you want a puppy?”. Victor’s eyes brighten up at the idea. It was the best present someone could give him, a companion with a wet nose. And Victor always wanted a pet, so he could enjoy the present too.

“Yes! I so want one, but mom told me I am too young to get one. She said they are a big responsibility, not a toy, and that I’ll understand that when I grow up two or three years”. Yuuri’s faces saddened and Victor felt the disappointment himself. 

It was such a good idea, but if Hiroko didn’t want to get it then he couldn’t do anything, they’ll have to wait until another birthday.

Victor let out a long and loud sigh in the bedroom air. “That’s so sad, I always wanted a puppy too” he ducked his head in defeat. What could he give him? “Anything else that you want?”.

“Victor, you don’t have to buy me anything” He said with the same soft smile his mother usually uses.

“But I wanted to give you something. Yuuri, don’t be boring! Let me make you a present. I’ve never had friends, obviously not brothers either, so I was excited because of the present thing. so please tell me what you would like?” The platinum haired kid made pleading eyes to Yuuri, expectant.

“Umm, I… sorry I really don’t know”. Another sigh from Victor.

“Fine, I’ll see what I find for you”. He stood up and started walking to the door. “I’ll go walk to the beach, do you want to come with me?”.

The other boy followed suit. “Yes, I want to go!” he said cheerfully.

They grabbed their coats. It was really cold outside so Victor grabbed his hat and scarf and they started walking to their destination, following the gulls song. 

The pair walked towards the sea while talking and playing with each other, waving at passing acquaintances as they went.

By the time they arrived the wind was cold, causing Victor to wrap up inside his coat and tighten the grip in his scarf. They played a little with the sand before sitting in some stones. Yuuri was trying to cover his neck with his coat, but wasn't getting what he wanted.

“You should have wore a scarf, too. What if you get sick for your birthday? Yuuri’s neck was freezing so somehow Victor managed to wrap the scarf on both necks while staying curled up in each other. It was a long scarf.

“I lost mine. The wind took it to the sea” he said a little sad. Suddenly, Yuuri gave Victor a scandalized face, screaming into his confused one. “Don't tell Mom!”.

“But you need a new one, how will she know that if you don't tell her?”.

“But…” now Yuuri was hesitant.

“Although, I think she'll realize you don't have it the next time you go out with her”. 

Yuuri ducked his head at the words, looking conflicted. “She'll get sad, it was a Christmas present”. 

“No, I don't think so. She'll listen to you with her warm smile, maybe tell you to be more careful the next time, and buy you a new one” Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri in a soothing gesture -and he was getting cold too. “I think we should go, it's getting too freezing out here”.

“Ok…”

Victor stood up and made as to start walking when he was stopped by a hand on his sleeve.

“Umm, Victor… thank you”. Victor's face lit up at the words and smiled his answer back.

“You're welcome! Let's go”. Victor took Yuuri's hand and they both ran to the pavement. He almost lost his own scarf, realizing it fell when they stood up.

Victor went back and grabbed it from the floor when an idea came to his mind. Without knowing, Yuuri told him the best present choice. Something nice and useful, not expensive and easy to get: a scarf.

 

_________________

 

Victor told Hiroko about his idea, he explained to her about the lost object and she understood it -like Victor said she will- and went with Victor to buy the present. 

The day before the birthday came with a wave of cold, and it was the perfect time for a cooking session.

The next day Yuuri woke up with a very excited Victor with a gift in his hand: it was a blue and grey scarf. Victor had loved it when he saw it on the stands behind the counter, it was meant to be. He just hoped that Yuuri loved it the same way, if not everything was for nothing. 

His doubt was out of question when he saw Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the object in his hands

“Happy Birthday!” He screamed while he threw himself around Yuuri. The black haired boy squealed at the sudden intrusion before laughing and hugging back.

“Thank you! I love it, and this way I don’t have to tell mom”. Yuuri squeezed him a little tighter.

Victor was about to open his mouth when he realized it was better for Yuuri if he didn’t know who bought the present, maybe he’ll tell him another day. He chose to change the subject. “Your are eight now, so that means you are a year nearer to have a dog!”, he said moving away and standing up from Yuuri’s bed.

“Oh! You’re right! And I-” he was cut mid sentence by the voice of Hiroko.

“Yuu-chan! My little sweetheart! Happy Birthday! Seems like someone won to me this year” She winked at Victor who returned gesture with a victory grin. Then, she went to hug Yuuri and told them both to go downstairs to have breakfast. 

The afternoon came and the party started. Everyone was happy and the birthday boy was showered in presents. Victor gave him the cookies and they all ate them with pleasure, Hiroko’s receipt having the same effect that any of her other creations could have.

All day was pure bliss and happiness and Victor couldn’t feel more lucky. He had never been in a proper birthday party, never had this much of fun. Maybe he didn’t get over his mother’s death, and probably never would, but now he got the Katsuki family to look after him and give him love. They were not perfect, but it was warm and made him feel like a member of the family and not like the intruder that he was.

He had to protect what he had now, because he could never get up again if he lost them.

 

________________________________

 

It was snowing outside, the Christmas decorations surrounded Hasetsu and every corner of the inn was full of guests, giving the family a lot of work. Hiroko said she was closing the place from December 24 for a small vacation, but that made people want to go before the inn closed.

Victor didn’t want to annoy anyone so he would live his daily life trying to avoid his  _ new _ selfish habits that included calling Hiroko or Toshiya to play. Instead he passed the time with Yuuri. He wanted to pass time with Mari too but she was usually out with friends (and sometimes a secret boyfriend, for what Victor knew). 

At first, the two boys would play with the snow or dance, and Yuuri would laugh with the new jokes that Victor learned in school. And at the previous day's from the 24th they would try to stay in one of their rooms as to don't interrupt in Yu-topia. 

The night before the holiday’s begun the inn was already empty and closed to the public, Hiroko and Toshiya falling asleep during dinner, even Mari was exhausted -being the only one old enough to really help their parents. They all retrieved to bed to finally rest, and the silence filled the Japanese building. Victor had never saw the rooms so quiet, without a soul passing by.

It was kind of scary to be there alone so he turned to the stairs to go to his room when something touched his right arm… he was going to scream when that hand turned him just to see it was Yuuri.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you” He looked regretful, eyes searching his in the dark of the room. “Why are you still awake?”.

“I went to drink water, I’m returning to my room. And you?” Yuuri hesitated a moment but proceeded with a nod to himself- like he just decided something- and whispered a quiet ‘ _ Come with me’.  _ The younger boy started walking with Victor at his heels, still shaken by the sudden appearance. They crossed the inn and went to the far end of the outside baths after wrapping themselves up in their winter clothes, crossing a small side door before entering a nice garden behind the house.

Yuuri sat down in a near rock and Victor followed suit. It was freezing so they snuggled near the other. 

“This is kinda like a hidden place, but is perfect for tonight's event. I hope you like it”. Yuuri said, motioning to the sky above them.

That was when Victor saw it. The sky was almost clear and it could be seen a countless stars moving from one place to another, like white lines moving all around the place. It was like magic. The cold wasn’t a problem anymore, he was in awe and he couldn’t look away. They watched like that for half an hour until the natural show finished -stray stars passing once in a while. Yuuri wore the same awed face Victor had when he looked at his little brother. 

“Just…  _ wow _ . That was beautiful. Does this happen often?” Yuuri chuckled at that while shaking his head.

“No, actually this won’t happen again until a couple years more. It started some hours ago but mama doesn’t want me to come outside this late. She said I was going to get sick” he said with a sheepish smile. 

“How did you know?”.

“It was announced on television and I thought I couldn’t miss it. Although, we should go back inside, it’s freezing in here”. Victor agreed and they went back inside. They tiptoed pass Hiroko and Toshiya’s bedroom and went upstairs, then Yuuri stopped in front of his door and turned to look at the older. “Umm, did you turn on the heater in your room today?”.

“Yes, before eating. If I don’t it doesn’t warm enough when I go to sleep. Why?”. The last time Victor forgot to turn it on his feet stayed cold an entire hour.

“I didn’t turn it on today, can I sleep in your room?” Yuuri acted a shudder for emphasis.

“Of course! Come, come”. They entered the room and closed the door. After they took of their coats they went to bed and turned off the lights. The silence was peaceful and they snuggled together under the covers. After a moment, Victor talked again. “Thank you for showing me the star-fall, and your hidden place too”.

“It’s fine, everyone knows that place, actually. They just don’t use it. That’s why I took it as mine” A moment passed and then he kept talking. “Also, I’m sorry for frightening you. This was also to make it up to you” he smiled a little and Victor returned in the same kind.

“You didn’t need to, but thank you all the same”. He yawned, Yuuri following suit. It was their signal, they needed to sleep. 

There was something relaxing about sleeping with Yuuri, he drifted off easier than when sleeping alone. They were doing it more often now, at first finding excuses for it but gradually doing it just because.

Yuuri hugged him and the older returned the embrace, seeking warm from one another, falling asleep with the sound of their breath.

 

_________________

  
  


It was christmas morning, it was snowing outside and Victor was waking to the sound of the family car leaving the inn. Yuuri was curled up by his side and he was waking up too. Morning Yuuri was grumpy, never wanting to leave the bed and always asking for another five minutes. Today, however, at the moment he opened his eyes the little boy was jumping from the blankets with an excited face.

“Happy Birthday!” He beamed at him and put a wrapped box on his lap. He then sat expectant and watched him. Victor didn’t have world. He was so overwhelmed. 

His birthdays were the only free day his mother would take. She would woke him up with a present and take him somewhere to have breakfast, then they would do something Victor choose for the day and then they would return home to eat his birthday cake.

Maybe those days would never return, but he was  _ not _ alone, he had a family who protected him and made him happy, who gave him love and woke him with radiant smiles. The tears started falling, he couldn’t help it, but they were not sad. Nostalgic, yes, but also gratified with this people. Too much emotions ran through his being, and he laughed between the sobs.

Yuuri’s face dropped in concern at the cries of the silvery boy, asking him what happened, if he made Victor sad for some reason, if he felt sick. He wanted to assure him and tell him he was ok, but it was really difficult when a hiccup stopped his words from coming out, so he just opened his arms signaling for Yuuri to hug him. The boy complied and ran a calming hand through his short strands of hair. After some time he calmed enough to be able to speak.

“Thank you. It makes me really happy for all of you to be here”. The other looked at him in confusion. As they broke apart, Yuuri gave him a box of tissues and kept caressing his head. After recomposing himself, Victor opened the gift to find a brown stuffed poodle.

“Mom says we have to wait until we can have a dog, but for now this should work. I hope you like it”. 

“I love it!” He squeezed Yuuri. “Thank you so much! I’ll take care of it with my life”.

“Nee, Victor. Are you ok, though?” Yuuri was still concerned for his well being, making his heart warm up.

“Yes, I’m fine”.  _ There’s no other place in the planet were I would want to be. _

That’s what ten years old Victor thought on his first birthday with the Katsukis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Yuuri to get used to Victor’s touch in an early moment for… reasons.
> 
> I had this chapters already written, that’s why I updated so fast. Right now I’m in the middle of my last high school exams, so I won’t start writing until the end of the week. But after that I’m on vacations so you won’t wait long ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me if you find mistakes or bad written sentences.  
> Have a nice week ^♥^


	4. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family time, Makkachin made her way into the story and something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come say hi to me on tumblr! If you have any tips about my writing and grammatic's issues you are welcome to help me! ^♥^  
> \---> https://aldii-world.tumblr.com/

New year's day arrived and the inn was in celebration, relatives came and had a private party, and Victor was introduced to the rest of his new family. The next day it was time for the family’s friends to come and they had a nice and big dinner for all the guests.

Minako-sensei wasn’t in town yet, she was finishing a tour in Europe but she promised to bring an  _[omiyage](https://www.google.com/url?q=http://zoomingjapan.com/culture/omiyage-culture-in-japan/&sa=D&ust=1512134564878000&usg=AFQjCNHUGtj6NKWtKN6Ou95Ohq8QXbN2tQ) _ for each member of the family. Then there were other inn’s patrons, some neighbors and a few old friends.

One of them resulted to be the father of one of Victor’s classmates, and he presented himself as the owner of the ice skating rink on top of the hill. Later, when his wife and daughter -Yuuko- joined them, she invited him and Yuuri to the rink. His little brother was shy at first, but for some reason the girl managed to get Yuuri talking and entertained enough to accept the offering. 

So, a week later, they were crossing The Ice Castle doors and putting on skates for the first time. It was nice, the chill of the ice and the way the blades moved and… he fell. Yuuko laughed and Yuuri tried to help him, but grabbed himself from the barrier of the rink instead to prevent his own fall.

“Let me help you two” she said while brushing tears on the corner of her eyes. “I’ll teach you”. She helped them with the basics and soon after they were skating with ease. They fell more times, but laughed and stood up. By the time the sun was setting, they were exhausted but full of mirth. They knew they were returning to this place. Yuuri agreed with him, he seemed happy, relaxed, even though he was stiff, trying to not fall on his face.

They started going to the rink every time they could and got better and better at skating until they could race each other on the ice. Yuuko would usually join them and would be the judge of their race. One day, when they were kicking off their skates to head home, their friend invited them to watch ‘ _ something you’ll like’ _ -as she said- so they stayed. 

There was a TV in front of the benches and she turned it on, selecting the sports channel. There were people skating on the ice, with jackets from their respective countries and people screaming at them with joy.  After a minute or so, the ice emptied and only one skater stayed on the ice. The man talked with a woman on the barrier of the rink, drank some water and skated to the center. Then, the music started. 

Victor’s eyes opened in wide awe as he watched the figure skater leave their soul on the ice, being unable to stop looking at the tv. It was like dance, in a way, but it was much more enthralling. Yuuko was fangirling by one side, and Yuuri gasped when a difficult-looking jump was made, the skater fell but stood quickly and kept going with the same passion than before the fall. When the choreography ended, he turned his head and saw the same awe expression on Yuuri that he was wearing. 

“That was awesome!” Yuuko exclaimed when the program ended.

“Can we do that?” was Yuuri’s question.

Her eyes lighted up. “YES! Let’s do a choreography together, please!”.

They all watched each other and then put on their skates before returning to the ice. Their parents arrived lately and scolded them for not returning home before of the sunset, so they apologized and went back home.

That night, Yuuri and Victor stayed late talking about ice skating, and their future was taking form.

 

____________________________________

  
  


It was a grey evening on weekend, two years after the accident. Hiroko and Victor were on a train coming from Fukuoka were Victor’s mother had been buried, exhausted physically and emotionally. But at least it was better that the year before -the first time Victor came back with his eyes bloody red from all the crying.  They arrived Hasetsu Station were Toshiya had been waiting for them in the family’s van. 

“How was everything?” Toshiya directed at Victor while they entered the vehicle.

Victor just shrugged. “It was fine I guess. I didn’t cry, at least”.

“Thanks you for coming for us…” Hiroko and Toshiya kept talking but Victor wasn’t listening, he only wanted to eat early and go to sleep. 

Mid conversation they stopped to look at him and then grinned at each other in a conspiratorial stare before returning their conversation. Victor asked ‘what happens?’ but got a ‘nothing Vic-chan’ in return.  _ Strange… _ Victor was really confused with them but couldn't guess what they had between them, so he ignored it for the moment. However, it all made sense when they entered the inn. 

The young boy was kicking off his shoes when a tiny ball of fur knocked against his legs and started jumping around him. “So cuuute!” Victor was in awe with the little brown puddle, all his negative thoughts flying far far away. 

“You should give it a name, although discuss it with Yuuri or he’ll never forgive you” said Toshiya with a smile that touched his eyes.

“So is ours?” He screamed with joy. At Hiroko’s nod he threw himself octopus style around the woman who gave back the embrace while her husband laughed with joy. 

Suddenly, there was a gasp across the room and they all turned around at the same time to see Yuuri gaping from the kitchen. His eyes filled with joy and he ran to the dog.

“Did I hear well? Is it mine too?” Hiroko smiled and affirmed the fact. 

Victor turned to Hiroko and Toshiya, suddenly nervous, but he had to say this, because he had been evading the subject too long. This people deserved to know. He fisted his hands and took courage.

“O...Okaa-san, Otou-san, thank you for always being there for me. I- I love you, and I don’t know what I’d have done if you didn’t take me”.  There were tears at the corner of his eyes, but his  _ parents _ mirrored him. They all hugged before Hiroko backed off to answer Victor.

“Don’t thank us. Everything we do is to make you happy. We love you, too”. They hugged some more before laughing at Yuuri’s confusion and the puppy’s concerned whine. “Let’s move on, I want to teach you both how to take care of our new member”.

The following hours passed by with their parents explaining all the care the little animal required and then the boys went to Victor’s room to name the dog. It started with serious names but ended being strange noises that made they were both laughing hard because of the ridiculous words. However, in middle of their talk Victor suggested one to make laugh of it, but instead of laughing they watched each other and exchanged knowing looks with wide grins.

“Do you like that one, little girl?” Victor asked towards the little puppy. It barked and the name was decided. 

“Ok” said Yuuri. “Makkachin it is”. He grinned at the fur ball.

The door opened to show a messy-haired Mari on the other side of it. “Okaa-san told me we have a new member over here. Can I see her?”.

“Yes, yes. Come in!” He beamed at her. 

She entered the room and petted Makkachin’s head. They told Mari the puppy’s name and talked for some time before Mari was leaving just to hear Victor call for her.

“Umm Mari. Can I call you Nee-chan from now on? I…” he was stopped by a hand ruffling on his hair.

“You don’t have to ask that, kiddo. You are my little brother, after all”. She smiled at him, Victor answering in kind.

“Victor” Yuuri’s hesitant voice broke the moment and they both watched at him expectant. “Can I call you Nii-san, then?”.

Victor’s face lighted up at his brother’s request and nodded frenetically, Yuuri’s face reflected relief.

It seemed silly, but this day Victor felt himself flying, at ease.  _ Happy. _

 

__________________________________

 

**_Victor 12; Yuuri 10_ **

It was a normal day. 

Victor woke up in the early morning, had breakfast and went to school, then waited for Yuuri in The Ice Castle's entrance and had a skating session. They went there almost every day and were planning to compete in Fukuoka the next year so they needed all the raining they could have. After that they went to Minako-sensei’s dance studio and went back home to bath, eat and go to sleep.

Victor went to sleep on Yuuri's bed again. It was getting a little small for them both but they always slept near each other so it was no big deal. It was late and they had a very exhausting day of training. 

It was really quiet and relaxing when Yuuri yawned and talked. “Ne, Nii-san, do you know what semen is?”.

Victor choked. This was Yuuri. Innocent Yuuri whose mouth has never said an insult, was asking him if he knew what 'that’ was. Was he being tested? Did Yuuri really not know what semen was? Victor didn't knew if he wanted to know, he felt nervous for some reason.

“Umm, why do you ask?”. Victor said after breathing again.

“I've never heard that word before. Some classmates were saying it” he said as Victor's eyes widened because  _ Yuuri didn't know, what an angel! _ “Is it something bad?”.

This was the hard part. If he told him, he would break that pure soul, but he could not stay silent, it was too suspicious. Besides, Yuuri was 10, he had to know. One day, he would wake up after a wet dream, hard, without knowing what's happening. He would freak out or even worst, he would wake up the entire inn by calling his mother because of a morning erection.

This was Victor's job as the big brother, he would have to be the one to save Yuuri from the ignorance. 

“Yuuri, do you know what an erection is?” Victor tried to put on his most calm voice as to not scare Yuuri with the information that he was going to provide. 

“No, I've never heard of it before either”. The little boy shook his head, curiosity and wariness on his eyes, probably because Victor wasn't doing a good job at staying calm as he tried to look at anything except Yuuri's eyes. 

“Well… when you get too excited about…”  _ God, how do you explain this? _ Let's start again. “When you like someone's body and you get too excited about it your p-penis gets hard. That's an erection”. Victor was glad about the darkness of the room, because he was sure about the tomato-like blush on his face.

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he probably blushed too. He was already regretting this, but Yuuri had to know. And it was him who asked,  _ damnit. _

“Semen” Victor continued “is what comes out of a penis after you stroke that erection. When we get a little older that will happen to us too”. He was a little proud because his voice didn’t waver. Although, he hoped the explanation would stop there, because he felt like he was corrupting his little brother.

“S-so…” from Yuuri's words he could clearly hear the embarrassment, but he kept going. “Did it happen to you?”.

“Eh? No no no, it happened to my friends but it will probably happen soon” his voice lowered at the last words. Now he was glad of it never happening before because that would be even more embarrassing.

Yuuri stayed quiet for a moment and Victor thought he had broke his brother. But eventually he talked again. “It never happened to me neither”.

For some reason that confession made Victor blush a little harder, but he ignored the strange feeling that was starting to build inside him.

“We should sleep, tomorrow we have a long day and we are tired because today was a long day too”.

“Y-yeah, you're right. Sorry for the question”. This has been the most awkward conversation ever, Victor just wanted it to end.

“No, don't worry. You had to know”  _ Victor, just shut up! _ “Good night”.

“Good night”. After that Yuuri practically died, the tiredness of the day finally putting him to sleep. But Victor was no equal. He couldn't sleep, the previous conversation repeating on his mind again and again.

He started thinking. How would he feel when the moment came? Would he feel embarrassed of himself? Or maybe he would… enjoy it? His mind was starting to go against him, changing the subject to Yuuri. How would he do it? Would he blush that shade of red he always did? 

The sudden moonlight broke the darkness of the room from behind Victor, making Yuuri's skin glow in a way that never had in Victor's eyes before. It could be seen every muscle, in every breath, move smoothly. A dancer’s body, a skater's body. His face was of pure bliss, all signs of embarrassment long gone.

In any other time, this particular view would be calming, but right now -after such discussion- it was a bad thing.  _ This _ was bad. Victor couldn't stop thinking of the sweat in Yuuri's neck when he danced, the way his hair damped against his forehead when the class ended, the image of him drinking water with those soft lips and… a drop started falling from his mouth to his chin, and he would slightly blush, check if someone saw him, and wipe it with the back of his hand. Then… then…

_ No, stop it. What is wrong with me? This is Yuuri, my little brother.  _ His mouth was dry, and he just realized that he was breathing a little faster than usual. Involuntary, his body closed the distance between them, his face just an inch from Yuuri's. He could feel his breath, slow and steady, mixing with his own. 

From there, the view was different. Yuuri's soft hair was falling to one side, making his face clearer. His big eyes, closed and adorned with long, black eyelashes. His nose, small and a little pink. His mouth, with those soft,  _ oh so soft _ lips. What would it feel like to touch them?

Victor wasn't thinking straight when his left hand left the mattress, slowly caressing Yuuri's fringe to his head. The boy didn't react, and Victor's hand left his hair to move to his cheek, at first only hesitant fingers, then the entire hand at the side of his face, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, then his lips. They were as soft as they seemed to be, pink and small, delicates.

How would Yuuri react now if he were awake? Would he freak out? Would he feel disgusted? Or, maybe, he would feel what Victor feels right now. That urge to close the little distance between their faces, to pass his hand by the side of the other and feel the hardness of the muscles and the softness of the skin. There was a strange arousal building in the pit of his stomach, a strange feeling torturing him.

His rational part was gone, and his lips touched Yuuri's. His eyes fell closed at the feeling. His first kiss couldn't be more perfect, beautiful and  _ dangerous _ . Victor froze.

This probably was Yuuri's first too.

His brain started to work properly again. Yuuri just had his first kiss without knowing, with his brother who he loved as  _ family _ , who shouldn’t be fantasizing about  _ kissing  _ his little brother. But here Victor was, stealing his lips, his first contact, touching him without invitation when he knew Yuuri wasn't a touchy person.

And now, Victor knew what it was that he was feeling. At a really bad timing, in the worst situation it could had happen, Victor got his first erection. A lump formed in his throat at the same time his eyes grew wide open, and his breath was faster than ever, the guilt suffocating him.

Victor sat up, unsure about what to do. He was trapped between Yuuri and the wall, but he had to get out of there. So he stood up in the best way he could, slowly trying not to touch the body lying on the bed, and at the second his feet touched the floor he ran out of the room as fast as he could and went to his own, closing the panel door and cuddling on his cold bed.

He was very agitated, like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, and his cock wasn't helping. He knew what he had to do to down it, to finish all this strange thing was, but he couldn't. He knew that the second he touched himself, his thoughts would drift to Yuuri, his imagination unstoppable until release. He was already feeling guilty because of that stolen kiss, he couldn't add something else.

He tried to think in another thing, maybe he would lose the hardness if he forgot about it. But every minute was torture, and his mind didn't let him think in anything else. He had to do it, every muscle of his body was screaming it.

So he did it. His hand went down slowly, touching his chest and stomach and lifting his shirt a little when he repeated the gesture. Then, he found the waistband of his pants and underwear, and pulled both fabrics down until his shaft went free. With a shuddering breath and a trembling hand, Victor grabbed his cock, shutting his eyes, while his left hand went to his mouth, keeping it quiet. 

He gave himself the first stroke, fluttering his eyes at the sensation. Then another one, a little hesitant while his eyes opened. Another one and then another, and when confidence was gained he set a pace slow and firm. On his mind the hand that was stroking him was not his, it was Yuuri's, grabbing at his base and moving to the head, repeating and gaining speed with each swing of his hand. This was really bad, this sensation was addicting, he didn't know if he could stop.

Soon, Victor was tensing and trembling, and he felt sweat running through his forehead. He whimpered softly behind his hand and came hard in his right hand, heart rate faster than ever.

A shudder ran through his body while coming down from the high, and sleep started to creep up in full force. It was so late, he was tired physically and mentally. All he could do was clean his hand and cock up with a near tissue  and curl up on his bed.

Victor considered returning to Yuuri's room, but he felt too guilty, the lump in his throat stiffening his body again, and coming back would be worst. So he stayed and closed his eyes, trying to repress the urge to cry. He drifted off quickly, his mind wanting to end the day more than anything.

However, he was awakened by a hand in his shoulder. He was a little confused until he opened his eyes and saw his little brother looking conflicted at him.

“Sorry, I know that I'm annoying but, are you angry?”. Now Victor was really confused, and was afraid too -he didn't know why.

“Why would I?” He asked sincerely.

“Because I asked you embarrassing things and you went back to your room”. Yuuri wasn't an angel, he was THE Angel, Victor's personal one to be specific.

“No Yuuri, I'm not angry at you” _I'm mad at_ _myself. “_ I just came to my bedroom because…” _because I got hard by stealing your first kiss and I had to jerk off thinking about you._ “... because I wanted to go to the bathroom and I didn't want to wake you up when climbing back to your bed”. 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “Then you're not angry? We can still sleep together?”. Hope was in his eyes and Victor wanted to kill himself for what he did.

“Y-yes, we can. C-come in”. He had to calm down, Yuuri couldn't know what he did, it would be fine as long as he stayed silent about it.

Victor lifted the mattress and Yuuri slid under it. The calm was back, maybe not like always but it was still there, and for some reason his mind wasn’t betraying him like before. So he took the chance to relax and forget about what happened. Both of them fell asleep and, finally, the emotional roller coaster reached an end.

And that was the day Victor crossed the brothers line for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah.   
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> For next chapter, I'm planning to make Yuuri's POV, Would you like that or should I keep it from Victor's POV??
> 
> See you next time!! ^♥^


	5. What Yuuri sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's POV is here! And some things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot I had important exams last week and my Prom (yeah I'm awful) so this came out a bit late.  
> I want to post weekly but sometimes it would not happen because life.  
> Also, I deleted half of the chapter and re-did it because I didn't like how it was going, hehe.  
> Let me know if I have a typo, please!
> 
> If you like, come say hi to me on tumblr! If you have any tips about my writing and grammatic's issues you are welcome to help me! ^♥^  
> \---> https://aldii-world.tumblr.com/

Yuuri woke up to the sound of the of the birds, singing outside Victor’s window. His brother was sleeping soundly next to him with a frown, face contorted as if he was having a nightmare. Yuuri assumed he was dreaming about the accident. Victor had a lot of nightmares before, but they seemed to have stopped. He would stir, whimper and call his mama. ‘ _ Mama, are you alright? Why do you have blood?’ _ , and other phrases like that. 

At first, Yuuri didn’t know why Victor came to live with them, why he wasn’t with his family. But once he grew up, his mother told him about the accident, and now Victor’s asleep babbling made sense. 

When this kind of things happened, the best thing to do was to hug Victor close, caress his hair and tell him everything is ok. So he did just that. When he embraced his brother, the older shook and leaned into the warmth. Yuuri passed his left hand through his hair and the boy sniffed.

“It’s alright. I’m here, you are not alone Nii-san”. Victor started crying, but this was the first time that he was awake while doing so, and it worried Yuuri. What happened that triggered the pain?

After half an hour Victor stopped trembling and hid his face in Yuuri’s neck before flinching and backing off of Yuuri’s embrace. “Sorry, I started crying and probably worried you and…” he was babbling while he stood up and was trying and failing to control the tremble on his hands. But the weirdest thing was that he was putting distance between them. He  _ never _ did that, Victor was the touchiest person he knew.

“Nii-san? Why are you getting away from me?” Was this his fault? Or did he lie about not being angry with him… no, he didn’t seem angry about that. Although he behaved a little weird last night when Yuuri came to his bedroom; he let him snuggle on his bed though.

“Sorry”. He looked at his feet in shame and sat next to Yuuri again, not touching him but at least he wasn’t flinching. “It’s just… I had a nightmare and... “ He looked at Yuuri after hugging his legs to his chest. “You were angry with me, and it was my fault. Then you never talked to me again”. A sniff. 

Makkachin, who was at the foot of the bed at the moment climbed to the bed and patted Victor’s leg as a comforting gesture. She looked concerned and lied down on Victor’s lap, giving him warmth.

“But, it was just a dream” Yuuri put his hand on Victor’s shoulder, testing the waters and -when he didn’t back off- put his arm across his back and to the other shoulder. “I’m never going to stop talking to you. I mean, I can get angry with you sometimes but we always get back together, don’t we?”

Victor hugged him hard and whispered next to his ear. “Sorry… and thank you”.

 

_____________________________

  
  


The strange, uncomfortable atmosphere continued the next few days, but got gradually better until it was gone. By the time Victor went back to normal, it was his brother’s first competition. It made him so proud to watch how Victor glided across the ice in such a beautiful way. He was unique, flawless. 

By the end of the competition he won bronze, out of thirty kids, and it was his  _ first _ competition. Victor’s smile was even brighter than the medal around his neck, his purple costume glittering every time he moved. When he left the podium he hugged all his family and couldn’t stop talking about the competition all the way back home. Mari was tired of it, but Yuuri was happy. Victor was his cheerly normal self again, and that couldn’t be more perfect. He was staring at his big brother, he couldn’t help it, not when he was so bright, so happy, so warm, so  _ beautiful _ .

“Yuuri! Are you listening to me? Don’t be mean!” He shook him out of his head, for some reason he stopped hearing and was just admiring him. Yuuri blushed and turned his head to look at the window. 

“It got boring” Yuuri muttered as a lie.

“Yuuri so cruel!” He feigned fainting against Yuuri’s shoulder at his words, dramatic as always, so the brown-haired boy couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous brother. “I just got bronze! Is that not enough worthy of your attention?”.

“That’s because I’m not competing this year. Wait til the next competition and we’ll see” Yuuri was proud of himself now. Victor’s face was priceless, mouth and eyes opened wide in shock. 

Once they got to the inn, Victor was jumping in happiness. The competitive spirit was in both of them, and they both knew it. Next year was going to be interesting.

 

_________________________________

  
  


Summer was getting closer and Victor just finished primary school. Even though that was a good thing, Yuuri couldn’t help but regret not talking to him at school. He was very excited when his brother entered in the same school as him, but quickly got upset because he didn’t want to involve Victor in his problems. 

Since Yuuri entered, he was not well greeted. He was too shy, too reserved, too weird. He knew it was his fault, they tried to say hi the first day but his response was too awkward. It was obvious he wouldn’t fit there. 

They started making fun him, creating ‘funny’ names to call him, putting him in uncomfortable situations. When they got bored of that, they got worst, pushing everything to the edge. They would push him, throw things to him, play bad jokes, hide his things, eat his food… the list never stops.

If he went and talked to Victor, they may do the same to him -doesn’t care how popular the silvery haired boy was- and he couldn’t - _ wouldn’t-  _ let that happen. So he beared with it, and would do until the next year when things finally ended and he went to another school with different people and, hopefully, he would be invisible to everyone around him and maybe even make friends with someone. 

Once Victor got his diploma and hugged his friends they went to celebrate to a restaurant and then got to the inn, his parents returning to their work.

When Yuuri was going upstairs he was stopped by a familiar voice calling his name. “Yuuri! How are you?”.

“Hi Ren. What are you doing here?”. Ren was a recent friend from the rink, he was three years older than him so he was taller than Yuuri and Victor, too. His hair was black and his eyes brown, just as any other japanese boy, but he was really handsome and nice which made him stand out. Even though Yuuri didn’t know how, they became friends pretty quickly -probably because Ren’s persistence in getting to know him. 

“Your parents let me in. I was walking to the beach and saw your house, I thought you could come with me and then we could go together to the evening training”. Yuuri couldn’t help but turn his head to where Victor’s bedroom was, asking himself if he should call him. Ren laughed turning Yuuri’s attention back to him.

“You know, you can call Victor if you want, I know you two are inseparable. We’ll go to the rink all together”. Yuuri smiled. Ren always knew what he was thinking. He went for Victor and they all three went outside.

“Ren! Guess what?” Victor beamed. “I finished primary school!”.

“Hey! Congrats!” He answered joyfully. “And you, Yuuri? You have another year right?”.

He sighed “Yeah, one more and I’m done”. Yuuri couldn’t wait for it to end.

Ren laughed “I’m so sorry but it doesn’t end there. Don’t make that face.” He said as Yuuri dropped his shoulders. “You have another school to attend after this one, and after that another one, and then if you want you have University. Enjoy!”.

“Yuuri, tell me. Why do you hate school so much?” Victor who had been silent at the moment started. “You have good marks and always-”.

“You don’t know?” Ren said in surprise and disbelieve and Yuuri’s blood left his head.

He told his friend what happened in school in one of his bad days. His classmates locked him inside the gym storage room, and he was trapped there until a kouhai went to grab something. He went to the rink because he didn’t want his family to worry -he was a mess. Ren found him crying in the stairway of Ice Castle and, after some minutes of awkward silence, he let it all out. It resulted to be what he needed, to break into someone’s shoulder until he didn’t feel any more.

“Know what?” Victor looked from his brother to his friend and Ren asked Yuuri silently ‘ _ What do we do?’ _ . He looked a little guilty about the situation. 

The youngest boy looked to the sea, avoiding their gaze and sighed loudly. “Nothing, just that I get bored in there”.

“But you never let me go to end your boredom” Victor pressed, obviously annoyed at being left out. No one could hide something from Victor, he would dig until he got his answers or he would be mad at you for not telling. He hated being left out.

It was so frustrating because he hated to hide things from Victor, even knowing this was the right decision. His brother would help him get over it or maybe even try to help him solve the situation. He sighed again, this time long and suffering, and changed the subject knowing perfectly that Victor was  _ not  _ going to forget about this.

They arrived the rink in silence, the atmosphere still weirded out. Once in the locker room they put on their skates. Victor finished first and went to greet Yuuko without a glance to them.

When they were alone, Ren broke the silence. “You should tell him what happens. He’s your big brother and he must be concerned about you”.

“But-”.

“He’s not in your school anymore, they won’t do anything to him”. He got a point, but it felt like he was being weak, running to his Nii-san’s side to hide.

“I hate feeling like this, so useless, a failure. So weak”. He hid his face with his hands and dropped his shoulders in defeat while Ren gave him a stern look and sat beside him on the bench.

“Yuuri, you’re not anything like that. You are strong, supporting all the weight by yourself just to not trouble your family. But if you keep like this you are going to break”. A moment of silence passed as if he were waiting for Yuuri to answer, but the boy didn’t produce a sound. Ren sighed. “Well, you’ll always have me if you want to let off some steam or simply crumple down on someone’s shoulder. Yo know that, right?”.

Yuuri let his hands fall to his thighs and gave his friend a true smile. “Yes I know. Thank you”. Ren patted his back and stood up before lending him a hand to stand up too.

“Let’s get to the ice, or else you’re never going to beat me”. A playful grin occupied his face. 

Yuuri sighed, this time relieved, and took his hand, helping him to standing up from the bench and starting to walk towards the rink. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll beat you”. 

 

_______________________________

  
  


Practice was over and Victor didn’t turn to watch either of them a single time. Yuuko picked up the strange scenario but kept quiet. The silvery haired boy shouted a goodbye with a very fake and annoyed ‘ _ see you’  _ and went home alone. All three rinkmates watched each other in silence until Yuuko, unable to keep like that, asked a cautious “what happened?”.

“Yuuri is hiding something important from his him, so now Victor is sulking about it”. Yuuko nodded slowly.

“Then, what do you have to do with this?”.

“It was kind of my fault that he knows, and he’s probably annoyed because I know the secret”. She nodded again and she looked at Yuuri after her eyes drifted to the entrance.

“Yuuri, I’m not going to ask you to tell me, but you should resolve this. I want you two to be happy again, and saying this to you is the only thing I can make to help you two so, please tell me you at least will think of it”.

Yuuri knew she was concerned about them, and even though he didn’t want to tell Victor, he was happy to have her and Ren as his - _ their-  _ friends. “Ok, I’ll think about it”.

Ren dropped his hand on his chest dramatically. “Girls always do a better job at convincing boys. I am jealous”. Yuuko and Yuuri looked at him and exchanged glances before they started laughing and the air lightened.

“Thank you, you two. I’m happy that you are our friends”.

They said goodbye and went to their respective ways, giving Yuuri time alone to think, and by the time he arrived the inn he had already made up his mind. He was going to tell Victor the truth, just… not yet. First, he needed Victor to look him in the eye, which didn’t happen that day. During dinner, Victor sat away from him - when most of the time hi sat next to Yuuri- and when it was time to sleep he avoided Yuuri and locked himself on his bedroom with Makkachin, leaving Yuuri to sleep alone on his own bedroom.

He recalled the events from that day and sighed for the million time in twenty-four hours. Then he grabbed a plush toy near him and hugged it tight.

He discovered that he hated sleeping alone.

 

______________________

 

The next day Victor was nowhere to be found. According to his mother, he went to walk Makkachin and found some friends who invited him to a picnic day. He skipped practice too, so Yuuri exited the rink alone. When he was going down the stairway, however, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey! I thought I could go say hi to Hiroko and Toshiya, why don’t we go together?” Ren said when Yuuri turned around. 

Yuuri knew that was probably just an excuse. He was down and it probably showed on his frame, but he was glad he didn’t had to go drown himself on his thoughts. “Sure, let’s go”.

They finished the steps down the pavement and started walking way to the inn in a slow pace. They were by the beach when Yuuri felt the need to say something to express his gratitude to his friend.

“Thank you, really. I know you are trying to help me while I keep moping around”. He smiled at Ren who returned one of his own.

“It’s nothing, I don’t like it when you are down, and I like spending time with you”. For some reason the tone made Yuuri blush, although he didn’t know why.

“Don’t know why, though. I’m kind of boring to be around”.

“No, believe me. You are not boring, and I’m not the only one who thinks so. Yuuko is with me and Victor too, maybe he’s angry with you now but it won't last, he can’t be away from you”. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before confessing. “You know, I’m kind of jealous of him because he can spend the entire day with you”. His smile was sheepish now and a light pink covered his cheeks.

Yuuri was simply confused. “Jealous? Why?”. Ren’s blush deepened and he looked away.

“Just… I would like to go out together more often, outside of the rink”. He takes another breath and turns to Yuuri. “Speaking of, would you like to go somewhere tomorrow? There’s no practice and you can forget about your problems for a day… if you want. It would be just the two of us”.

“Do- do you mean like…I-I mean... umm sure wh-why not?” Yuuri must be misunderstanding something, this can’t be a date. No, he knows he is weird enough to think a guy would want to ask him to a date. He’d seen a lot of movies and that never happened.

“Really?” His face brightened making Yuuri weak, Ren was a nice boy after all. “Alright, we could go to a picnic day in the hill at the end of the town. Weather is starting to warm, and the breeze up there is really nice”.

“Sure” He repeated, not so sure about what to say when his brain was screaming at him not to think too deep about it. They were friends and were going to pass a nice and quiet picnic day without any strange thought. 

The inn was only a block away by now and Ren paused mid-step, looked at the end of the street and back to Yuuri before hugging him tightly and awkwardly. Yuuri was taken by surprise and the embrace was too short for him to react properly -that without mentioning the short-circuit that made his brain- so it only lasted a few seconds. After that, Ren said goodbye and ran to the opposite direction from the inn.

Yuuri never saw Ren act like that, so it thrilled him and he couldn’t help the small smile that came out on his face.

He entered the inn like that, unable to take away the growing grin. Hiroko saw him and delight filled her frame, probably because he didn’t smile in the entire day. Near her was Victor, padding Makkachin’s head, pretending he was not standing there.

Yuuri’s smile faltered. It was time. 

“Victor, can we talk?”. His voice was hopeful, Victor obviously picking that up and elevating his head with a tingle of guilt on his face.

“Ok, let’s go to my room”. He stood up and started walking towards his room with Makkachin at his heels. Yuuri followed suit until they were there. Yuuri closed the panel door and sat on Victor’s bed, opening his mouth reluctantly to tell Victor what he was hiding from him.

Victor seemed to pick up what he was going to tell so he sat near him in respectful silence, giving him the time to start but anxious all the same.

“You already know I don’t have friends in school, that’s my fault but there happened a lot of things and… I just” He paused a moment but kept going, a sudden determination appearing on his mind. “Sorry, now that I think about it, I should have told you what happened -what happens- and this wouldn’t have to happen. I just didn’t want for you to get involved and, I don’t know, it became a giant ball of hiding”. Victor nodded and gestured with his hand for Yuuri to proceed.

Yuuri explained to Victor all that happened from the very first day of school, all the jokes and nicknames, and the bullying from the worst of his classmates. Victor’s expressions changed from horror to anger, all kind of emotions passing through his eyes, but never judging Yuuri in anything. He listened attentive without interrupting till the end, and when Yuuri ended, some straight tears running through his cheeks, Victor hugged him tight.  _ God, how I missed his. _ He returned the embrace with the same strength, felling lighter than a feather. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ve never realized you were suffering that much! Why didn’t you tell me? Does Okaa-san know?”. Yuuri sniffed a few times before releasing a weak ‘ _ no _ ’. Victor simply nodded at that and stayed silent the rest of the embrace, both of them losing the time track. “Next time this happens please tell me, promise?”.

“Ok”. Makkachin chose that moment to interfere and pushed his head against Yuuri’s right thigh, she was getting big enough to reach him but not more than that, something that won a smile on Yuuri’s face -she was just too cute.

“Yuuri, don’t steal Makkachin’s love all for yourself, you’re being mean”. He feigned offence at the puddle’s actions, earning a laugh from Yuuri and imitating him seconds later.

“It’s not my fault if he loves me more”. He said with a cooing voice while scratching the dog’s ears.

“How dare you! He loves me more”. They joked some more, tension far gone.

They returned to their usual selves and went to the onsen together before sitting next to each other at dinner time. Finally, they went to bed together, Makkachin sleeping at the foot of Yuuri’s bed and snoozing quietly. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor while the other pulled a blanket around them. This time, it was Yuuri’s turn to be caressed on the head while they talked before falling asleep on their cramped bed.

The last words that Yuuri heard that night before nodding off… “I’ll protect you”.

 

___________________________

  
  


That day, Yuuri woke up with a big smile. The sun was up and bright, a nice breeze ran from the slightly opened window and his Nii-san was with him again. They both went to have breakfast and Yuuri asked his mother to make him an obento for lunch. Victor looked curious but for some reason, after Yuuri’s explanation of his plans for the day, Victor’s frame darkened, although he didn’t stop looking at him like the other day he seemed annoyed all the same.

Yuuri thought about bringing him too, but for some reason it felt wrong for Ren. He said he wanted them both to be alone and maybe…  _ no, it’s not a date, stop thinking about it like it _ . He simply prepared all for the day and waited until his  _ friend _ came to pick him up.

He looked really, really happy, something that made Yuuri’s face brighten a little. He couldn’t help it, so he let it slip. He waved goodbye to his family -and to a very grumpy Victor- before they started their way to the hill they accorded they were going to. 

During the conversation Yuuri realized they had more things in common than he thought before; things like how they hated waking up too early or their love to watermelons. They arrived their destiny and extended a blanket on the grass, a big tree projecting a large shadow over them sheltering them from the hot rays of the sun.

They talked some more and then started running around. They were having so much fun, everything was great and Yuuri forgot about his concerns, putting his problems away like Ren said. After all the exercise Yuuri’s stomach grumbled, making him blush while the other boy laughed lightheartedly.

They sat on the blanket, Ren sitting nearer than usual, making Yuuri flustered. Hiroko’s lunch was the best one that could exist, and his friend was enjoying it a lot -if his big grinn was enough to tell so. They sat in satisfied silence for some time until another theme popped out.

“Did you tell you brother about school?” He lied on the floor looking at the sky. Yuuri imitated him and lay by Ren’s side, careful not to touch their things at the end of the blanket. 

“Yes, last night. You were right, I should have told him without thinking it. I felt much lighter after that”. 

Ren changed his eyesight to Yuuri, propping himself on one elbow and looking down at him. “Don’t want to be rude but I told you so” He said with a pleased smile before his entire face softened. “You look better today, that makes me happy”.

Yuuri’s heart rate increased a little, but it got worse -or better?- when Ren’s face started falling in Yuuri’s direction until they were a millimeter apart. Ren hesitated a moment and bit his lip, Yuuri’s wide eyes following every move.

“Yuuri, can I kiss you?”  _ Oh my god, it was not my brain. Or am I hallucinating _ ...

Yuuri nodded slowly, incapable of forming a proper word and afraid that doing so would break the fantasy, and a moment later the distance between them disappeared, their lips touching lightly. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered shut.

It was something magical that felt like it lasted forever when it probably was only a few seconds last. When they took apart, Ren smiled at him, his face as flushed as his without a doubt was, and leaned down to plant a second kiss to Yuuri’s mouth. 

The gesture repeated again and again, Yuuri gaining trust -after all, if he were that bad it wouldn’t have passed from the first one- and pushing more in the contact. Ren put a forearm at each side of Yuuri’s head, their chests against each other and Ren’s legs at the left of Yuuri’s. After some minutes, Ren backed off him and returned to his previous position, lying next to Yuuri, and grabbed his hand looking deep into his eyes.

“Yuuri, I like you, and I know this is weird but I can’t help it. I like boys and, I know you do too”.

“I… I like you, too”. Yuuri didn’t understand much, and he was really overwhelmed by the entire situation, but it was not a bad thing. “I know it is weird, too. But it’s nice to know I’m not the only one”. He smiled at that and Ren returned the gesture.

Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing. What if they were a little different? People didn’t have to know, either. So they lay their, warm in each other presence, the atmosphere light and the breeze ruffling their hair. Everything was going to be alright.

That was his first kiss, or that was what ten years old Yuuri thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lost control of my brain and this happened.  
> Are they too young for this? I don't really know, I just love young love and I needed this to happen before Victuuri advances.
> 
> Next one we continue with Victor's POV, and I'll maybe change to a multiple POV in the future if I think it's necessary to give the story the feelings I want it to have.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^♥^


	6. Our normal brother-like relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV is back, more angry than before. How will their time go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I have a typo, please!
> 
> If you like, come say hi to me on tumblr! If you have any tips about my writing and grammatic's issues you are welcome to help me! ^♥^  
> \---> https://aldii-world.tumblr.com/

Victor couldn’t take it anymore. 

Ever since that day Yuuri came to the house red and grinning like an idiot he knew something was up. A week later Yuuri told him what happened, and apparently Ren was his boyfriend…  _ what? Why??  _ And god, Victor was insane for being jealous of his little brother. It wasn’t like he could do anything to cut their relationship, he was his family and he should have got away from his dangerous thoughts because they didn’t deserve a disgusting son like him,  _ dammit _ .

Oh, but the anger raised three months later when he found them both kissing on Yuuri’s bedroom. Couldn’t they just shut the door? Or was Ren trying to rub him in his face that he could kiss Yuuri without a problem? Although, when Victor opened the door the older boy froze, his face horrified like he just have been caught committing homicide. 

That satisfied Victor a little, why pretend not.

Then Yuuri told him that it was ok, that Victor knew about them, and sadly his face took a relieved expression. Yuuri’s hand was on his arm and Victor swore destiny hated him. It couldn’t be that perfect, no. Of course this innocent angel would have found someone else, not someone broken like him.

_ Ok, cut the self pity.  _ It was not like Yuuri stopped spending time with him or anything near that, it was just that some days this guy would appear and ruin their nice day. Sometimes he would even steal Yuuri when he wasn’t near, but if he saw them both going out he would add himself to the pair.  _ Victor, you are so annoying.  _

To be sincere, he was being a pain in the ass. He knew it, Ren knew it, even Yuuri knew it, but he couldn’t help it. And Yuuri didn’t stop him, not even a moment, probably too used to Victor’s touchy personality -which was worst because he didn’t stand a chance against Ren. 

And the worst part of all was Ren’s reactions. While he seemed jealous of their interactions, he simply contained himself by brushing it as family’s gestures, even though deep inside he must know there was something else -from Victor’s side at least.

Once Victor realized his feelings for Yuuri, that were not a family kind of feelings, it was just to suffer because what could he do? And his parents were going to hate them, what if they put him on adoption? Disappointed because they wasted they time and money and  _ affection  _ with him. He couldn’t let that happen, he got to control himself.

So now, after New Year’s Eve, 13 year old Victor was sulking on his bed because of a broken heart. Yuuri went to the temple with Ren, who rapted him before Victor woke up. He was going to explode.  The only reason why he didn’t do anything else than be angry was the happy smile on Yuuri’s face when he came home from a ‘nice date with Ren’ and related all that they did that day- some parts were torture.

Makkachin sticked out from the corner of the bed, he was bigger now, so he could lick his face while standing on the floor without a problem.

“Makkachin, you are going to be my companion today too, right? Yuuri abandoned me”. She barked as if answering him and climbed up the bed energetically, putting one heavy paw on his stomach and the other in more sensitive places, making Victor gasp in pain as well as laugh at his little friend’s animosity. “You and your bittersweet love” he said while trying to breath with Makkachin lying on his body, his face on Victor’s chest.

The puddle whined and Victor complied petting her head. They stayed some time like that until Victor’s stomach groaned. Victor put on everyday clothes and went to grab breakfast with Makkachin at his heels -the dog never left his side when he needed her- and found Hiroko on the kitchen who greeted him and gave him his meal.

He didn’t have practice or anything else to do, so after calling some of his friends and discovering nobody was free he went outside to shove the snow from the entryway. When he finished and lifted his eyes, however, he saw Yuuri running alone to where he was. His face was all red, not only from the cold, and his eyes were glassy. 

“Yuuri, what hap-” The younger boy ignored him, as if he didn’t saw him, and went fast to the inside and most likely to his bedroom. Victor stayed frozen in place. What happened? But more importantly… Where was  _ stupid idiot Ren _ ? Shouldn’t The Idiot be helping Yuuri when he was in this state?

Victor put the shovel in its place and catched Hiroko’s concerned gaze, stopping for a moment. They had a silence conversation with their eyes, she pleading for him to do something and Victor assuring her he was going to do so.

When he went upstairs, Yuuri’s bedroom door was slightly open, so the silvery haired boy entered without Yuuri knowing -after all, he had his head buried in his pillow and was crying endlessly. Victor closed the door carefully, as to not disturb the poor boy lying there, and went slowly to sit by his side. He then put a hand on his shoulder and the boy’s head popped up.

He was a mess and it broke Victor’s heart to watch him like this. Yuuri lifted his weight with his arms and threw himself around Victor, arms around his neck and legs around his hips, face buried on his neck without stopping the hiccups and the sniffs that came with every teardrop.

Victor decided to ask later and put all his strength on the embrace, one hand southing his back and the other caressing his hair that was slightly wet with snow. Yuuri cried for a long time until sniffs were replaced with snozzes and he fell asleep on Victor’s lap.

After some minutes his body started to ache because of the strange position, forcing Victor to wiggle on the bed until his back was against the window wall, always careful not to move too abruptly as to not wake Yuuri up.

Time kept rolling until a knock disturbed the calm in the room. Victor whispered their permission to come in and the door opened, revealing Hiroko behind it, worry clouding her vision. “He’s asleep, he nodded off after crying” he said quietly to her. “But he didn’t tell me what happened”.

She sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment before commenting under her breath “I hope this got nothing to do with that boy”.

“What?” Confusion took place on Victor’s voice. 

She simply gave him a knowing and warm smile before adding. “Stay with him please, I’ll go make the meal and prepare some things for dinner. Today’s menu will be katsudon”. She finished with a wink before disappearing and closing the door with extra lightness.

After a moment, Victor looked at Yuuri and instinctively brushed his hair out of his forehead. To his surprise, Yuuri was wake now, looking to nowhere in particular as his eyes got lost in the room. Victor called his name, but didn’t got his attention until the third call, Yuuri too lost in thought to register Victor still there. He looked up from Victor’s arms and hid his face on his chest.

“Sorry, I scared you. Thank you”. Yuuri’s whisper was weak but sincere, voice hoarse because of all the crying.

“What happened?”. He wanted to look Yuuri in the eye but he just sunk more on Victor’s chest. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, yet. But you should let it out. And maybe I can help?”. He hoped he could help him, seeing him like this while doing nothing about it eating him alive.

The brown haired boy backed off and finally met his gaze. He searched for something -who knows what- in Victor’s eyes and nodded to himself. “Today… You remember how I was going to the temple with with Ren? Well, we were returning when I felt like… I was happy and then...then…”. He looked away, waiting for his voice to stop wavering and when calmed down he went on. “I tried to kiss him but I forgot we were in public. There were some boys -from his school I think he said- and they caught us”.

“What did you do?”. 

“Ren pushed me hard and I hit the floor. He made as if I was forcing him to kiss me”. It was like he was trying to cry again but somehow couldn’t, something that obviously frustrated him if his face indicated anything. “He then began making fun of me with the others. It was like-” a dry hiccup “-like he was another person. It was scary”.

He hid his face again and Victor drove his arms around him in a crushing hug. Anger was boling from him, but the need to protect and comfort Yuuri won and made him stay where he was instead of going to punch the guy who made this to his beautiful, sweet, innocent Yuuri.

“Then I ran away from them, and when I was already walking at a normal pace Ren found me”. Victor stiffened, a horrible emotion pouring from him.

“What did he do to you?” His voice was threatening, which made Yuuri shiver and rush to continue.

“He apologised to me, and told me I should have been more careful. He said then that we shouldn’t go to places that public for some time and apologised for that too. He wanted to say something more but I… I started crying, s-slapped him and then ran again”. 

“Really?” He was surprised but relieved. That bastard deserved it. He probably wanted Yuuri, but was too much of a coward to be with him. Yuuri needed someone at his level, someone who was not The Idiot™. “That’s awesome, you should repeat it when you see him again”.

“Victor! I’m being serious here”. 

“I’m being serious, too. That guy is the worst, please promise me you are not going to forgive him”. Yuuri’s head shoot up with a ‘ _ never’, _ but Victor didn’t see it coming and got his chit hit by Yuuri’s head. “Auch, haha. You’re violent today”.

“I’m sorr- hey stop joking” he said it trying to hide his smile, his body telling him that he should be upset but not winning the fight against Victor. Then the older brother pushed him to the bed and started to tickle him where he knew Yuuri was ticklish, stealing a never ending laugh from the boy under him.

He didn’t want for some stupid guy to steal the happiness from him, he was going to protect Yuuri’s smile. Too caught in his mind he stopped the attack and was rewarded with Yuuri’s revenge, pushing him against the mattress and tickling him until they were both a laughing mess and had to stop to breath.

After calming down Yuuri hugged him down, his body a comfy weight above him, and he returned the embrace feeling Yuuri’s soft words against his right ear.

“Thank you, Victor”.

__________________________

 

The next week practice started again and they were heading to the rink at a small pace through Hasetsu. When they were about to enter the place, however, Yuuri froze in place unable to move a single hair.

“Nii-san, what do I do? I hit him and ran away. He’s going to kill me”. He started rambling, panic painting his face and his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. 

Victor put a hand in each of his shoulders. “Breath, everything is going to be ok. If he wants to do anything to you, you slap him again, and if you don’t want to, I’ll do it for you”. He then smiled reassuringly and Yuuri returned him the gesture -weaker than his and not fully truthful but a smile all the same.

Yuuri took a deep breath and they entered the rink. Yuuko’s mother greeted them and they went past the front desk to the locker room. Once inside, when they realized there was no trace of Ren, they both sighed in relief and went to start tying their skates on. When they stood up to go to the rink though, the undesirable boy appeared in the room. When he saw them he hesitated for a moment but then went inside and sat on a nearby bench.

“Yuuri, can we talk? Alone”. Yuuri’s face lost its color. He looked at Victor as if telling him not to leave, so Victor complied.

“About what?” Yuuri answered. Ren sighed, obviously realizing that Victor wasn’t going anywhere. 

_ Yes, I’m staying here and you can’t do anything about it. Now talk and stop wasting our time.  _ That’s what he wanted to say, but he stayed silent -they didn’t need more trouble.

“I’m sorry, I know that was cruel and you don’t have to forgive me if you don’t want. Just know that I don’t think like that, it was a lie to stay-” Victor wanted to punch this guy with all his being.

“Just shut up” It was weak, but Yuuri’s voice got determination at least. “You were going to stay safe, but what about me? You were like another person, and it was scary”. He looked at the floor. “I’m going to the rink, we have to practice”. Yuuri left the room as fast as he could with skates on.

Victor watched Ren and his face full of regret, this was an ugly situation. But even if he really wanted Yuuri, he was a coward and gave Yuuri a bad time. And Victor hated himself for think that way but he was so relieved that this guy was already in the trash can and that it was Yuuri who dumped him. He was an egoist child, after all.

When he was exiting the locker room he turned around, wanting to say some last words to this conversation. “You lost him for being a coward, you’ll never have him”. Wow that felt like he was the hero of a story, pride filling his chest.

Ren simply looked at him with an indescifrable face, stood up, walked until he was in front of him with a fake grin on his face -something that was  _ really  _ annoying- and put his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “You won’t have him either, not in the way you want to. Because you are his brother, and that’s all you will  _ ever  _ be for him”. Victor was stuck still. The older boy walked past him and to the front door with his gear hanging from his shoulders, disappearing from view. 

“It doesn’t care,” Victor said to himself. “I’ll protect him from people like you. That should be enough”. He muttered looking at the floor, his fists hard by his sides and trembling from the anger that boiled from his ribcage. He dreaded the moment when Yuuri would find another person to go out with and maybe that time it would be forever. He wanted to cry but wasn’t going to, because that would mean accepting his defeat against Ren and whoever had Yuuri’s warm heart in the future.

He took a deep, deep breath and counted to ten, then slowly exhaled and started walking towards the ice with a confidence facade he didn’t feel at all. When he passed the doors he saw Yuuko and Yuuri moving on the ice, most likely finishing their warm up. Victor took off the skate guards and left them next to Yuuri and Yuuko’s ones and Yuuri’s glasses on the table near the entrance. He skated a beeline to Yuuri and hugged him from behind, earning a surprised squeak from Yuuri. 

“Victor! You scared me”. Victor stayed silent, only tightening his hold on Yuuri. “Nii-san? Everything ok?”. 

_ Nii-san.  _

That was all Victor could think of at the moment. The first time Yuuri asked him permission to call him ‘nii-san’ was one of the happiest moments in his life.  _ Was _ . Now, it was a punishment, a reminder of what he’ll always be to Yuuri, a brother and nothing more. Ren’s words clouded his mind, spiraling thoughts that made everything worse.

And the only thing he could do about it was squeeze Yuuri tighter with the pretence of being a goofy big brother.   
  


________________________________

 

Yuuri’s time in primary school ended, and it was time for the next step of his life. Victor was happy with the relief written on Yuuri’s face at finishing this phase of his life, finally being free of his dum classmates. Never did Victor see Yuuri as peaceful as in that summer. 

Victor was still hurt because of his realization about their brother-like relationship never ending, but it was a bittersweet feeling. Since Yuuri broke up with The Idiot they became most inseparable than ever,  _ literally _ . They woke up together, walked Makkachin together, went to practice together -The Idiot never returned to the ice, thank to every deity in the world-, bather in the onsen together and went together to bed just to start their routine the next day all over again. 

One day, they were returning from the Tanabata festival, they had gone with the entire family leaving the inn alone and Makkachin with the neighbours -she got scared of the fireworks after all. It was a magical night, full of colours and lights and stars and all that reflected on Yuuri’s shiny eyes through his glasses.

When it was time to make a wish a lot of things passed through Victor’s mind, but one stood out from all the others and, it didn’t care how much he tried to avoid it, that wish was the one. It was the festival of love, and that was what he wanted the most, so he wrote it on his paper and hung it on the tree. 

He couldn’t help the hope that came from his heart, with that wish he may had a chance.

 

** _I wish for Yuuri to love me back the way I love him._ **

_                                                     **Victor.** _

______________________________

 

It was an evening in the middle of July. Victor just finished helping Hiroko with some house chores and was searching for Yuuri with no success. He wasn’t in his room, nor in the onsen or the back garden. He even searched in his own room but he had no luck in finding him in any of those places. 

Where could he be?

Makkachin was being spoiled by the clients of the inn, so he couldn’t be walking her. It was dark outside, so he couldn’t have gone to the rink or the beach alone -Hiroko didn’t let him. It became a quest for Victor to find the young boy, so he went to ridiculous places all around the establishment. He was looking behind a house plant when he realized he forgot about an obvious place, the bathroom. Although, if he was there when he started searching, he probably already left; if he wasn’t there he would come back to the places he already searched in.

For now he would go to the bathrooms on the house. He wasn’t in the one from the inn, it was empty after all. The one in the first floor of their house wasn’t empty, but a knock on the door revealed it to be Toshiya cleaning the sink. The last one was the one in the hallway of their bedrooms on the second floor, and it was occupied. Victor was about to knock when a muffled whimper came from the other side.

The sound was from Yuuri, and the silvery haired boy thought for a moment that Yuuri wasn’t feeling well, judging from the sound he let out. However, when he put his ear on the lock hole the only thing that could be heard was rapid breaths. Victor was confused now, because the silent sounds were familiar in a way that he couldn’t guess. He then put his eye on the hole and…

He blinked one time, then two, then he brushed his eyes with his fists and put his other eye on the hole, but the image was the same. He stood up silently, walked backwards to his room, and locked himself on his bedroom. Then, Victor ran to hide on his bed and when he was under the covers he let himself refresh the image he just witnessed.

Yuuri’s face with the deepest blush he ever saw in the boy, a hand covering his mouth muffling the sounds that came from it, his chin against his chest, glasses gone askew, his back against the wall, his chest rising and falling at an alarming speed, his other hand around his little cock -eyes never breaking contact with it in their half leaded state- and his legs trembling.

Victor wasn’t even trying to erase the image from his mind, he knew he couldn’t. It was going to be hard to stop the memories of the event, he didn’t even want that to happen. 

But, coming back to reality, how was he going to face Yuuri without that picture popping out of his mind?  _ OH. GOD. _ That was going to be impossible because-

The sound of the bathroom door opening made his head arise from under the covers, followed by the sound of Yuuri’s steps across the hallway. His shadow appeared on the panel door and he watched him elevate a hesitant hand to knock on the door, then fall, then rise again, as if determined just to back off at the last moment. The he sprinted to his room, the sound of Yuuri’s bedroom door opening but not closing. When he heard the door close, thinking that Yuuri was already inside his room, he let himself relax.

But some hurried steps arrived his door and there was the knock that costed Yuuri so much effort.

Victor had to take a deep breath. With all the confusing movements that Yuuri did he never stopped to think about what did the little boy want from him -until now. Was he going to tell him about what he did?  _ Oh don’t tell me it was his first time. _ Victor didn’t know if he should be proud of witnessing the moment or horrified with his thoughts, but he didn’t have the time to process anything else; Yuuri was waiting for him to open the door.

And open the door he did.

“Yuuri! I searched for you. At last you are here”. He smiled and hid his trembling hands behind his back. He was quite proud of himself, his voice didn’t give anything up and he was sure Yuuri didn’t detect his nervousness. Although that was probably because the brown haired boy’s head was hanging with his gaze on the floor.

“Hi, umm, can I get into your room?” He seemed sheepish, fidgeting with the hem of his long t-shirt, as if hiding his lower half would take away the images Victor couldn’t stop refreshing.

“Yes, sure. Why couldn’t you?” They entered and Yuuri closed the sliding door. They sat on the bed, Yuuri maintaining a respectable distance while hugging his legs to his chest, never looking Victor in the eye.

After some silence Victor was starting to feel uncomfortable but when he was going to talk Yuuri won over him. “Nee, Nii-san, remember that talk we had some time ago?”.  _ Oh no, no, no, no, no. _

He had to pretend. What would his relaxed self do in this kind of situation? Well, he wouldn’t know what Yuuri was talking about,  _ right. Let’s start there. _ “What talk? We talk a lot haha”. God he was nervous.

“The talk about  _ that _ . I mean… about the strange things that happen to our body when we think about-” He cleared his throat “-about dirty things” he finished, red all over his upper body. The sight made Victor remember about that nice flush some minutes ago when-

_ Concentrate, concentrate please stupid me.  _

“Oh” his voice betrayed him a little this time “yeah, I remember. What happens with that?”.

“Did that already happen to you?”.

_ If I don’t die from embarrassment please kill me future self. _

“Yes. What- Why are you asking?” He tried to sound nonchalant, failing terribly, but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice, having buried his head on his knees.

“It just happened to me too. But I think I’m weird”. Where they really talking about this?

“What do you mean?”. 

“I… I can’t down it”.

… _ umm _ . No, don’t doble think it.

“What do you mean you can’t?”.

“I tried stroking it like you said but, it won’t go down”. Yuuri’s voice wavered with shame.

“You mean, that you, right now…”.

Yuuri nodded.

...

(Victor.exe has stop working)

“What do I do?” Yuuri said in a whisper, as if afraid of someone listening their conversation.

_ What do I do, indeed?  _ His mouth was dry, and his silence should have been suspicious was Yuuri not so flustered and awkwardly hiding his  _ erection _ . Today was the day of Victor’s death.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. It worked for me”. He was trying so hard not to think about what impulsed his first time. Some uncomfortable silence after he had a stupid,  _ stupid _ idea. “Maybe you are not doing it right. Do you want me to help you?”.

Yuuri’s head snapped up as if to shut up Victor with a prominent ‘no’ but then his face turned thoughtful as he watched the floor. “Ok, how can you help me?”.

Poor Yuuri must be desperate for not being able to control his body, but Victor couldn’t control his words which stuck them on this mess.

“You could… I could do it for you”. Yuuri’s jaw fell almost comically, his eyes widening in disbelief. Victor was about to retract himself and apologise when Yuuri’s eyes fixed on his and the little boy nodded.

Yuuri approached him slowly, as if he was an afraid animal, until he was sitting in front of him cross legged on Victor’s bed -a mirror of the pose the older boy was in. Victor looked at his eyes while his hand traveled to the hem of his t-shirt, wordlessly asking for permission. When he was sure that Yuuri wanted this, he lifted the cloth that hid his lower zone.

Through his pants it could be seen the outline of Yuuri’s member standing for attention. He swallowed hard and used his finger to pull the waistband on Yuuri’s pants and underwear low enough that his shaft was out in the open air. Air caught in his throat at the sight.

“You s-should grab your t-shirt, otherwise it will get dirty”. Yuuri did as he was told and grabbed the fabric before pulling the waistband even lower, increasing the expanse of skin that could be visible. Victor took a deep breath, extended his arm and grabbed the base of Yuuri’s cock with his trembling hand. 

When he lifted his gaze he saw Yuuri’s eyes had been shut, his entire being feeling Victor’s hand and, suddenly, all this felt real. Like before all felt imaginary and now the full weight of reality came full force. He was touching Yuuri. 

He. Was. Touching. Yuuri.

Yuuri started opening his eyes, confusion set on him because of Victor’s inactivity, and Victor came back to life. He started stroking slowly, up and down, and then found a rhythm to go with. The other boy shuddered and Victor didn’t know how was he going to finish his task without becoming hard himself. He then teased the head, removing the foreskin and continued pumping his hand with a firmer touch this time.

He watched his work but once in awhile would look at Yuuri’s face. Every time Yuuri had his eyes on his shaft, his lower lip between his teeth, and when he realized Victor was watching him he would watch him and then close his eyes, as if he wasn’t allowed to watch Victor in the eye.

After some minutes of stroking the precome was starting to increse and it looked like Yuuri was about to come. His breath was ragged and he was trembling from the sensation. Then Yuuri shut his eyes harder than before and a stream of cum freed itself with a silent gasp coming from Yuuri’s mouth.

The boy looked overwhelmed and somehow surprised of his own body. Victor would have clapped to himself for resisting a hard on during all the event, that would be if his hand wasn’t covered in the white liquid. That said, he went to clean his hand with some tissues and then passed the box for Yuuri to use. The brown haired kid complied and put his clothes how they were supposed to be.

“Sorry for the trouble, umm…”.

“It was nothing!” He said, a little too fast, a little too loud, like he was trying to convince himself of it rather than soothing his  _ little brother _ . Yuuri, now out of the haze of orgasm, noticed Victor’s nervousness and took a deep breath before jumping to Victor and hugging him hard - _ no no no, don’t think about hard things- _ his head on his shoulder out of Victor’s sight. 

“I’m embarrassed but I won’t stop talking to you. Thank you for helping me,  _ Nii-san _ ”.  _ Oh, so he thinks I’m worried about him not ever talking to me again out of embarrassment.  _  If Yuuri knew the things he was thinking about.

_ I’m sorry Yuuri, I’m not a good Nii-san _ .

That was what Victor thought at the age of thirteen after taking another first time from Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my doing ok? They do whatever they want,I can't control them... 
> 
> But, seriously, I couldn't wait for them to start getting intimate without one of them being obvivious, although I'll try growing them up next time something like this happens
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you next time. ^♥^


	7. What the heart wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back!! I had some trouble with my computer so I wrote this chapter between my phone and actual paper and pen.  
> But I got my computer just in time for the final corrections so here you have it!
> 
> If you like, come say hi to me on tumblr! If you have any tips about my writing and grammatic's issues you are welcome to help me! ^♥^  
> \---> https://aldii-world.tumblr.com/

The sun was bright in a sky clear of clouds, the birds calming song could be heard from the window, the morning breeze was subtle but nice in the hot season and… Victor didn’t sleep the night before.  _ At all. _

So he was very awake while exhausted -because, well, he passed 24 hours awake by now- with Yuuri peacefully curled up by his side like nothing happened. How was he going to look at Yuuri’s face without thinking about his smooth skin, the shudders that ran under his hand, the-  _ stop,stop,stop! _

He shook his head and sighed heavily, victoriously cleaning his head but waking Yuuri up in the process. The younger boy sat up and stretched his arms above his head, causing the hem of his sleeping shirt to reveal a flash of skin, Victor following every movement with his eyes. He averted his gaze quickly -before Yuuri discovered him watching- and sat up with his shoulders and back tense. 

They exchanged good morning wishes and prepared themselves to walk Makkachin before breakfast, and once they were done eating they helped with minor things in the inn. When lunch time came, they were covered in sweet thanks to the summer weather so, after eating, they went to the onsen showers and Victor realized that that was the worst decision he could have done, although he didn't know that until Yuuri started undressing himself -it was too late. He averted his eyes as fast as he could as to not look at Yuuri’s naked body -failing terribly because they still had to walk to the showers and Yuuri's butt was right in front of him.

When they arrived Victor tried to have his eyes closed for most of the time but only relaxed when the task was finished and their clothes were on. The torture finished for now, and somehow Yuuri stayed oblivious during the entire shower.

Then it was time to go to the Ice Castle and the walk there was silent. Yuuri asked him with concerned eyes if he was okay, knowing the talkative nature of his Nii-san, but Victor dismissed the question with a stupid excuse that even he himself didn't believe. If Yuuri saw through his lie then he didn't say anything, something Victor was grateful for.

They arrived the place without other word and were saved from the awkward silence by Yuuko’s mother, who was there to help them with the competitions ahead of them. They rushed to the locker room to change as to start as fast as it was possible.

When Victor entered the rink he let out a relieved sigh, the cold air around them a nice change of atmosphere in the middle of a hot summer day. He did some warm up loops around the ice, Yuuri following suit, and then went to the barrier to listen to Yuuko’s mother. 

Practice went smoothly, with them both concentrated on their own routine and all the technical practice. By the end of it, Victor didn't even remember his problems, the ice always helped him to cool down, to relax and simply feel the cold under his skates.

That peace lasted five minutes.

They had to shower before going to Minako-sensei’s studio, and it was the same story all over again. At least this time Victor couldn't watch Yuuri because of the walls between every shower. 

“Nii-san, you are too quiet, is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?”. Yuuri’s voice startled him.  They were walking to the dance class, again in silence, and Yuuri was starting to worry about him. 

“No, no. It's not your fault”. He reassured him. It wasn't his brother's fault, it was his for not controlling his thoughts.

“Is this because I made you do something disgusting?”. His face hung somberly and Victor rushed himself to clarify the situation with a half-truth.

“It's not your fault and you're not disgusting. Every one of us had that first time and I'm just embarrassed”. He paused a moment with his red cheeks and then added. “It was my idea and if anyone had the right to be disgusted of someone that would be you because I was the one who did it, so please don't hate me”.

They stayed in awkward silence until they reached the door of the studio. When Victor was about to knock on the door, Yuuri grabbed his wrist and looked to the side, avoiding to look him in the eye and blushing that beautiful shade of red he always did when he was embarrassed.

“I won't hate you no matter what, Nii-san. You don't have to worry about that”. He let go of Victor and knocked on the door.

Victor stated a silent ‘thank you’, flustered and melting at Yuuri's behavior towards the situation, and followed him inside once Minako-sensei opened the door.

Yuuri was an angel, and Victor was screwed.

____________________________________

 

It was time to go back to school, and this year was the one in which Yuuri was going to enter his junior high school. It was a attached to the senior high school so they got a lot of years to spend together. They walked together that morning, and even after the constant problem Victor was having after The Incident he was enthusiastic about this. It didn’t matter what happened, it was always a win situation if he could spend more time with Yuuri.

They had to take separate ways once the classes started, but he knew Yuuri was near. This time he asked for Yuuri to not reject him at school doesn’t matter what. That day Victor reunited with some friends he didn’t saw in the summer and they all had lunch together -with Yuuri, who was forced to eat with them. They were all curious about him. Victor always talked about him but never had the time to properly introduce them to his little brother.

Yuuri seemed overwhelmed with all the attention that was being given to him, but it was so cute that even when he implored with his eyes for Victor to save him, all he could do was giggle. He was a terrible brother, this was only a part of it. 

“You are really cute! The girls in your class must love you” said one of his friends while she finished her lunch. 

“T-thank you?” he sounded so confused. Knowing Yuuri, he didn’t believe the complement, a fact that earned a sigh from Victor.  _ When will you  accept you’re perfect? _

“Narumi-chan, he’s a man, he doesn’t like to be called cute! You should say something like handsome, right kouhai?” said another friend of his while he patted Yuuri’s back hard as a manly gesture.

“I guess?”. Victor couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth, the yonger boy was just too flustered and it looked like he was going to die from the attention. 

The bell marking the end of the break made its appearance and they went to each respective classroom. Yuuri’s expression fell a little but went to class all the same. When Victor was about to cross the door to his classroom, his friend stopped him by the arm.

“Narumi-san?”. She looked concerned and watched to the hallways before leaning closer as to not be heard.

“I have a sister, she’s Yuuri-chan’s classmate”. At that, Victor’s brain perked up, something unpleasant lying itself on his stomach. “There are rumors, they say the sempais from third year are the ones who disperse them, and… Victor, I think they are planning to isolate Yuuri-chan”. She was about to say something else when a teacher showed up and scolded them to enter the classroom.

Victor didn’t know what to think. Why was Yuuri such a eligible target? He was sweet, athletic, good mannered and eluded trouble every time he could. Victor watched through the window and there was Yuuri and his classmates, their PE class just starting. Everything seemed normal. Yuuri was relaxed and smiling while talking to a small group. He looked fine, very good actually. His small Yuuri was socialating, and even though a dark, jealous though clouded his mind, he was happy that he was getting new friends.

His teacher scolded Victor again for not paying attention to the class and he apologised, making the class laugh at his dismissive attitude, and turned his focus to the class. Although, it didn’t last long. He found his gaze wandering back to Yuuri everytime he could.  _ This are the perks of going to the same school. _

They were stretching, and of course no other student compared to Yuuri in flexibility. The group he was talking to before the class started was watching him in awe, and some of the rest of his classmates were scrowing at him. But Victor didn’t saw any of that. He was too occupied watching Yuuri’s body when the boy he arched his back and extended his arms, every line of his muscles showing against the sunlight. 

Suddenly, something hit his head and when he turned he saw the incriminating rubber on the floor and his friends laughing at him. This was not the time to think about glorious Yuuri, and he seemed just fine after all.

He gave his friends a playful smile and waited until the teacher wasn’t looking to throw them wads of paper. They started to stock up themselves with paper and returned the attack in kind. It was decided, a war had begun.

______________________

 

The weather was starting to cool down and the temperatures were reaching low numbers. Autumn was finishing early, it seemed. Victor woke up to the sound of Yuuri’s coughing, the sound strained -like he’d been screaming an entire week- and his face was red.

“Yuuri? Are you feeling well?” he said, concern painting his voice. The boy was fast asleep, but his face was pained. Victor reached him with his hand on the brunette’s forehead and felt the elevated temperature of his body. Then his eyes opened and they were glassy, disorientated. “Wait here a moment, I’ll call mom”.

He left Yuuri on his bed and made sure Makkachin stayed with him before searching for Hiroko. He found her on the kitchen, already making breakfast. “Okaa-san, I think Yuuri isn’t feeling well. Can you check on him?”.

“Oh, poor sweet boy. I’m in my way. Stay with him a little longer, would you?”. He nodded and returned to Yuuri’s side. He seemed to be struggling with the bedsheets.  _ Forgive me Yuuri, but that’s too cute for me to not smile.  _ He felt a little guilty about that, but just a little.

When Hiroko came she had a thermometer with her and used it in Yuuri. After verifying his fiber she told them that it was a simple summer cold. “You should rest. I’ll bring some medications for you and, Vicchan? Can you put him wet clothes to down his fiber? I have to attend the clients of the inn”. She looked at him pleading, although Victor didn’t know why -it wasn’t like he could refuse doing a favor to her after all. He nodded and then she was quitting the room.

Before disappearing from view she turned around to state “Today’s menu will be cold soup. Ah! And Vic-chan, once you are done with the wet clothes I recommend you to stay outside. I don’t want Yuuri’s cold to transmit to you”. Her tone was calm but stern all the same

“But-“.

“No buts. You won’t sleep together either. Once he’s recovered you can go back to normal and pass together all the time you want, but you should watch for your health, ok? Can you do that for me?”. Victor sighed, he knew she was right but hated being apart from the other boy all the same. He nodded again, his head hanging in defeat from his shoulders, and Hiroko left shaking her head with a warm smile.

He went down and put cold water, some ice cubes and a cloth on a bowl before going back to Yuuri’s room. The boy was still awake and when he put the wet cloth on his forehead he sighed in contentment. The cloth warmed up instantly and he repeated the process until the water was not cold anymore. When his eyes rested on Yuuri’s face, he realized that the boy was watching him with sad eyes, and knew he had to cheer him up. “Don’t worry! I’ll stay as much as I can. What about I bring you wet clothes every once-”.

“It’s ok, don’t worry” he cut Victor with a worn out smile. “I don’t want for you to get a cold either so we should do what okaa-san says. Thanks for the clothes though, I feel much better now”. He gave him a finishing smile and he knew he’d lost the battle before it started.

“Sure, but call me if you need anything!”. He reluctantly exited the room and closed the door behind him. Another sigh, longer and heavier, leaved his mouth and made his head hung down with disappointment. What was he going to do today? It was going to be a boring day, for sure.

_______________________________________

 

_ His room was cold without Yuuri in it, but the thought of the other boy didn’t leave his mind. It was a long time since he slept alone and he felt isolated in his room. Even Makkachin disappeared, being nowhere to be found on his rage of sight, and he wasn’t going to search for him in the middle of the night. She probably went with Yuuri, who was concerning the poor dog. She couldn’t know that catching a cold was a normal thing because it was the first time it happened in the house since her arrival -Hiroko’s meals were really healthy. _

_ Suddenly, there was a deep in the mattress and something warm dropped itself on top of him. When he looked down, it was Yuuri. _

_ “Yuuri? Is everything alright? Do you need me?”. At that the boy lifted his head, looking better than that afternoon. The medicine was working well, then. _

_ “I’m better, but I don’t like sleeping alone”. _

_ “You can come, but Hiroko can’t know or she will be angry with us for disobeying her” he said and let Yuuri snuggle close to him under the blanket. _

_ He sighed in contentment. Even though Yuuri’s body was hotter than usual and the weather was too warm for this, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. This was what he needed to feel better. _

_ “She won’t know”. Said Yuuri, and something in his tone of voice was  _ strange. _ “We are alone, nobody's watching. _ Victor”.

_ His name was said with a purr that was doing unnamable things to him. What was Yuuri saying? What did he mean? He thought he was misunderstanding his actions and was trying to hold himself for being so creepy with his thoughts but was cut short by Yuuri’s wish. _

_ “Victor, kiss me”. _

_ He couldn’t move, but Yuuri came all the way down to him, giving Victor the task to take that last step between their lips. The younger boy was asking him that, and he didn’t know if he should. Why was this happening?  _

_ The want in Yuuri’s eyes was too much for him, and he guiltily gave in, feeling lightheaded thanks to the spiraling thoughts that ran through his mind. _

_ He was kissing Yuuri. While the boy was conscious. And with his permission, his  _ demand _ to do so.  _ What the actual f-

_ Suddenly, the kiss turned wet, arousing Victor and never once thinking about how the other boy could be transmitting him his cold. _

_ Actually, the kiss was too wet. He felt like his entire face was covered in spit. _

_ “ _ Y-yuuri? What are you…” He opened his eyes just to find a big, large and not at all human tongue against his cheek. “Makkachin, no! Stop, stop!”. He blinked disorientated, the room was suddenly brighter and there was no sight of Yuuri.

So it was a dream.

Of course it was a dream! How could that have happened? And he was the pervert who dreamed about kissing his little brother. He looked at the dog and froze. “I didn’t kiss you, did I?”.  Makkachin simply crooked his face to the side in confusion and Victor hid his face on his pillow in defeat, embarrassed about his dream but relieved it was Makkachin who was there instead of Yuuri. That would have been awful.

He had to control himself. What if one day he kissed the real Yuuri when awake. All that he had constructed with this family would crumble down. No, he couldn’t let that happen.

This was going to be hard.

____________________________________

 

After the dream incident, Victor used all of his willpower to not think about lewd things involving Yuuri -which was proving to be very hard considering their usual proximity- but he managed to do so, at least while awake. But he got some temptations that were hard to ignore, no matter how hard he tried.

One day, for example, they were on Yuuko’s house. She invited over some other friends and were spending a nice day in their backyard. After they ate some cake, Yuuko proposed to play some board games and everything was okay until someone suggested to play hide and seek. 

The boy who suggested the game was the one counting down, two girls ran to the inside of the house and took a place behind the couch, another girl stayed outside and took cover behind the tree, and the other three boys went to the the kitchen and the dining room. The Katsuki brothers ended up hiding in the bathroom.

To say the room was small was an understatement. Victor didn’t see how bad the idea of hiding here alone with him was until Yuuri closed the door and the darkness overtook them. He could feel Yuuri’s back against his arm, and he was starting to sweat, the cold december contrasting with the high temperature that could be felt on that bathroom -or that was what Victor was felling.

After some minutes they heard slow footsteps coming in their direction, and Victor was praying for this boy -was it Noshorigi?- to find them and end this. But Yuuri hated losing, so when he heard him he went back further into the room, squeezing his back to Victor’s chest and trying to hide them both in the darkness that could not be seen even if you opened the door -except the boy attempted to turn on the light.

Victor had to try and breath because, apparently, he stopped doing it. Yuuri was so close to him in the dark and they were alone in this small room. It didn’t make sense, after all they shared a bed every single night and Yuuri would grab his arm and hug it until he fell asleep. But this felt worst -this was not their safe place. It was like they were going to be exposed and every one of the other kids -and, in consequence, Yuuri- were going to discover what Victor felt. It made his head spin and he couldn’t think rationally. 

His hands moved on their own and embraced Yuuri’s stomach from behind, earning a surprised gasp from Yuuri. “Victor?” Yuuri murmured, but got no answer. He simply squeezed him in silence. Yuuri put his hands on each of Victor, startling him, but didn’t say another word. 

The footsteps got lower and faded away, and then Nishorigo announced his surrender. They had to go out, but neither of them moved immediately; they disentangled themselves slowly and only then Yuuri opened the door. Victor followed seconds later and found out they were the only ones that couldn’t be found.

Yuuri seemed proud of himself, Victor wanted to run away.

____________________

 

It was raining and the smell of wet dirt impregnated the air. Victor was sleepy, and the soft sound of drops against the school windows wasn't helping. So, as to not nod off, he stood up and excused himself from his group of friends.

The first break was always boring. Not that he didn't like passing it with his classmates but he hated being too much time sitting in a hard chair, and his friends didn't want to leave the classroom, less with this weather.

He was going to see Yuuri, maybe he was bored too. Since Yuuri entered school, he didn’t avoid him, not even once. Yuuri was being himself and the rumors about his classmates wanting to isolate him seemed to be just that,  _ rumors.  _

That was what Victor saw. He was calm… maybe too calm.

He continued to walk past the backyard doors in the hallway and that's when he saw the truth. Some stupid guys were pushing Yuuri between them, screaming something to him while laughing. There was three of them and had him cornered against the thick wall of the school limits, not far from the building. The anger rose up from the pit of his stomach, his fists closed and posture stiffened at the realization of the event. Yuuri was being bullied, and he wasn’t telling Victor -and probably nobody- about it. It all was happening again, but this time Yuuri wasn’t alone; he was there to stop it. This couldn’t continue, Victor wouldn’t let that happen.

He crossed the double doors and went outside, under the heavy rain and to the far end of the backyard. He was ruining his inside shoes, but he didn't care, not at all. When he approached the group he heard them, how they were making fun of his Yuuri, whose face was contorted in fear, watching from one face to another as if telling them to stop.

“-on’t you fight back? Are you a girl or something?” One said and the others laughed. Another responded. “A guy not, for sure”. More laughter. “Can you be gay if you’re a girl? God you’re disgusting”. Yuuri’s lips were quivering and his bare eyes were glassy, his glasses buried on the mud.

“Hey assoles, three against one is a patheric strategy”. Victor said while pushing them to get between Yuuri and the bullies, opening his arms to be the wall that would protect Yuuri. They all turned to look at him.

“Ha, you are that pretty sempai that all girls are crazy about”. The one to his right said, disdain painting his words.

“Get away from here, you don’t want to ruin your face right?”. They laughed at the middle boy’s commentary.

“Maybe he confused the weirdo with a girl. Don’t waste your time, he doe-”. The third one was cut middle-sentence with a punch on his face.

“He’s my brother! Get away from him or you’ll regret it”. Victor’s face was stoic and terrifying, icy blue eyes meeting all three of them with his cold stare. He knew that sometimes his presence could be intimidating, all his being projecting anger and hostility. The other two watched expectant, obviously not knowing what to do.  _ So they aren’t a threat if you defend yourself. _

“Let’s go, this got boring”. The punched one said. They gave hesitant steps back and then started walking fast and away from them. 

As soon as they were out of sight, he heard a whimper from behind. He turned back to watch Yuuri breaking in tears, falling on his knees, babbling ‘I’m sorry’s over and over like a prayer. It broke his heart in a million pieces because Yuuri was the most kind and nice person they would ever meet. Yet, this boys, his own classmates -yes, he knew who they were to their bad luck- were threatening him and probably did it a thousand times before.

He leveled himself with Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him, the other body stiffening at first but then slowly giving in to the warm that was being offered. The rain had them wet from head to toe.

"Yuuri, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" The boy shook his head and muttered a trembling 'no'.  "God, what happened? Please don't hide this kind of things from me, you're going to kill me".

"S-sorry. I just... I... I thought I had it under control, and I didn’t want to get you into my problems”. Yuuri extracted himself from Victor and hugged his body, closing himself.

" This again? Yuuri I told you I want to protect you, please let me! You promised, remember? ". Suddenly, the rain got more dense. "Let's continue inside, come". He took Yuuri’s glasses from the floor, stood up and extended a hand that Yuuri took reluctantly.

They ran to the inside of the school. Victor went to his classroom, grabbed his gym clothes and soothing the concern on his friend’s faces. Then, he  went to Yuuri's one to do the same. However, when he arrived said classroom and tried to grab Yuuri's clothes a girl slapped his hand away.

"Hey! What are you doing?". Victor was not on the mood for something like this.

"What are  _ you _ doing? You’re not even from this classroom". The girl was really annoying.

"I'm grabbing Yuuri's clothes because the stupid people from this class made him stand under the rain while they pushed him! So he is wet, cold and dirty. I'm his brother and I won't let anyone do him any more harm. Now if you excuse me". People were staring at him, his tone hard to ignore, and the girl kept looking him with a skeptical face. Victor grabbed Yuuri's things and started turning to the exit when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"So you don't want to harm Yuu-chan?". Her voice was softer than before.

"Of course not!" He pulled his arm free.

Victor looked her in the eye searching for malice but found nothing incriminating in her and ran to Yuuri who was waiting for him in the changing room.

He sat in a corner hugging his knees while strayed tears fell down once in awhile. He didn’t even try to brush them, like he didn’t even know they were falling.

_ Oh, Yuuri... _

He sat by his side, water dripping from them both and offered a towel for his brother before grabbing his. They dried themselves in silence, changed their everyday uniforms for their gym ones and sat in the nearest bench.

"Yuuri... Please tell me what's wrong, I can't help you otherwise". Yuuri stayed silent watching through the window. Then he repeated more sternly. "Yuuri".

Yuuri sighed, bit his bottom lip and made eye contact with Victor. "Nothing new, really. The same as always. People says I’m a weirdo, then they start picking more and more imperfections, looking for my weakness, and when I say nothing they start pushing. They hide or dirt my things, throw me their things… When I keep trying to ignore them they go to the next level and start getting physical”. A sniff and then his hands were angrily trying to wash away the new tears. 

“Why don’t you do something? And why do they even do that kind of things?”. Yuuri avoided his gaze and  _ oh he’s hiding something more _ . He put on his scary smile and grabbed Yuuri’s chin, drawing his face to his side as to glare directly on his eyes. “What are you not telling me?”.

“Nii-san, I… some-” The bell made its appearance and Yuuri’s face contorted. He stood up in one motion and shut his eyes closed. “I’M SORRY I HAVE TO GO!”. When he was about to run Victor grabbed his arm and hugged him.

“Do you not trust me?”. He knew it was a low tactic, but it was all he had.

Yuuri sighed and gave in to the embrace before backing off. “I’ll tell you, when we get home”. And then he was running out of Victor’s reach.

Victor sighed and stood up himself, having to go to his own class which he planned to abandon at the second Yuuri started opening up. But this was not over. Victor would dig until he had all he needed.

He would get those answers, there was no doubt, and this time he would do something about it, doesn’t matter what Yuuri says.

________________________

 

That night, both brothers went to the ‘secret’ garden to have their talk. The dark haired boy sat with his knees against his chest, hugging his legs, and resting his head between both knees. Victor sat down next to him, cross-legged, and put his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

He didn’t say anything, just waited some minutes until Yuuri was able to talk. 

“The first days of school were great. I made some friends and even though some people didn’t like me they didn’t get in my way. The third week… there was when everything started going wrong. I… don’t know what did I do, but I disliked most of the class”. He stopped for a moment, closed his eyes and started talking after opening them again. “They started annoying me, and the people I talked to said they didn’t want me close to them. ‘Don’t talk to me ever again’. That’s what they said. Only one of them stays by my side, but fortunately she doesn’t let them do anything to her”.

“Then,” he continued “it started to get worse and worse, but this time they started to get more physical. What you saw… happened a few times in the classroom. Sometimes the seniors join them, and they all laugh while they push me”. He stopped and bit his lower lip. 

Victor wanted to kill them.  _ How dare they hurt Yuuri?  _ But right now Yuuri needed him, so he calmed himself down with a deep breath. Then, he pushed Yuuri’s head to his shoulder and the other boy positioned himself by Victor’s side. The night was cold and their warm was comforting -he hoped for it to help Yuuri relax. The brown haired boy sighed and continued.

“When I asked them why do they treat me like that, they said that I was disgusting and told me that some seniors saw me ‘ _ harassing’ _ a boy on New Year’s Day last year”.

The connection made a spark of anger rise from the pit of Victor’s stomach. So, this was all The Idiot’s fault. “Yuuri, you’re not alone, ok? From now on, if they want to do you any harm, they’ll have to pass through me first.

He hugged Yuuri tighter and the boy returned the embrace positioning himself on Victor’s lap to do so. They stayed like that until they started yawning and, after going to Victor’s bedroom and laying on the bed, they fell asleep tangled in each other.

____________________________

  
  


_ Everything was black, until a ragged breath woke him up. When he opened his eyes it was to find Yuuri’s face right in front of him. His face was wet with tears and his lips were quavering . His face was contorted in shock and fear and it seemed he had been trying to wake Victor up because now that he  _ was up  _ Yuuri hid his face in his neck and hugged him tight. _

_ “Yuuri! What happened? Are you alright?” He returned the embrace and tried to rock him a little even through their awkward position. _

_ “I had a really bad nightmare”. He whispered. Then he added, “please, hold me. Don’t let the monsters get me”. He wasn’t going to ask about the content of that nightmare yet, Yuuri seemed too frightened to support that. Instead he stayed silent while holding him. _

_ After a while, Yuuri shifted back up and watched him in the eye, nose to nose, his vision glistening because of the tears. Then, he closed the distance between them and brought a hand to his cheek in the process. Victor froze in place, not sure about what was happening or what should he do, the disbelief obviously written on his face. _

_ “Thank you, Victor, for being here for me when I need it”.  He then straddled him and lowered himself to connect their mouths again. _

What was happening? _ He got no time to process what was happening, but his body acted before him and returned the kiss with the same force that it was given to him. Maybe he didn’t know how this happened, but hell he was going to enjoy it. _

_ Then he realized he must have been dreaming again and disappointment filled him, at the same time relieve  washed through him. If it was a dream, then he could do whatever he wanted with Yuuri, and he would never know. His feelings were hidden safely inside his head. And he wasn’t doing anything bad, right? _

_ He let his brain shut about the theme and for the first time in a long time give in to the ghost felling of Yuuri’s lips  against his. _

_The room around them lost its shape and everything was bright. He changed places and put himself on top of Yuuri, straddling his hips between his knees and leaned down to kiss Yuuri passionately. It felt_ so good _to give in, those plush lips crushing against his and doing a dance of their own._

_ He let his hands wander on Yuuri’s skin and felt those strong muscles and the smooth flesh under his fingertips. Yuuri was making sounds, his brain probably stealing those he heard when Yuuri masturbated himself in the bathroom, and even if he wasn’t aroused they were making him crazy. _

_ He hugged, he kissed, he bit, he touched, he felt… _

He woke up.

There was a pillow trapped around his arms tightly, which probably was the object he was harassing while asleep -thank god it was not Makka. Yuuri was nowhere to be found, so he could have scared Yuuri or the younger boy could have been out of the room before anything happened.

He hoped the second one. How did he want to protect Yuuri when he himself was a threat?

He got up from bed and realized it was too early to do so -it was dark outside, after all. He heard the characteristic sound of the toilet and heard footsteps until he saw Yuuri entering the room. The boy apologised himself for waking him and seemed oblivious of Victor’s asleep activities. 

The relieve that he felt didn’t last long, after all, this time he got lucky, but next time… who knew what was going to happen.

_______________________________

 

The next day Victor practically kidnapped Yuuri every time he could trying to keep him by his side every time he could. It was a good thing that his friends liked Yuuri and wanted to protect him as well.

Every time the boys tried to get close to Yuuri he would snake his arm around the brunette’s shoulders and gave them a death glare. It was nice to see how they backed off at Victor's presence, but he could tell that the boys didn't like him at all. He had to think of a plan before they became too annoyed to be threatened by him.

At least his own class thought of Yuuri as someone cool because of all the time he spend with Victor, who had a pretty good reputation.

That day school journey ended with Yuuri safetily by Victor's side, and it was already weekend so the boy could relax a bit.

When they went to skate practice, he could tell how the ice relaxed the younger soul. It was fascinating to watch the way he glided across the rink, the way his body moved with mirth and made you want to join him. So that was exactly what he did. 

Instead of  practicing his routine, Victor joined Yuuri and grabbed his hand, extracting a surprised gasp from him before a laugh followed the sound. They danced around each other, at first skating lazy circles around each other but slowly moving to more complicated step-sequences and side to side jumps and spins, perfectly matched, like they were a mirror of one another.

During this, it was like all their problem melted away, leaving them both with the ice as their only spectator.

When practice came to an end, they were panting heavily with exhaustion but happily so. They returned home in comfortable silence, falling into step together. They knew that words weren’t needed right now, only the company of one another and the comfort of each other’s presence. It was so nice that Victor went to the onsen with Yuuri without guilty thoughts for the first time in months.

Maybe there were threats out there, but here he could cherish him like gold without anyone interfering. He even got the rest of his family to help him protect their Yuuri. And nothing would get in their way.

 

______________________________   
  


 

_ He woke up to the sound of the gulls and the breeze of the sea. Even though he felt the sand on his back he wasn’t feeling the warm of the sun, which was strange because he could see it brightly in the sky. _

_ When Victor sat up he didn’t know where he was, which was strange because he remembered having fell asleep under the tree in the back garden. It was a dream then. _

_ He was about to stand up when something knocked him to the floor, covering him in sand and making him realize he was not alone in his dream -of course, it was Yuuri who collided with him, no one else appeared in them these days. And he was going to enjoy it as much as he could. _

_ He had some more dreams about him kissing Yuuri, and even though he felt guilty when he woke up, he enjoyed every one of them. They were starting to be his escape, his only moment when he could do whatever he wanted with Yuuri without ruining their relationship. And yes, he was a little disgusted with himself, but he was getting used to it so, well, here he was, right? _

_ He felt Yuuri’s finger brush his lower lip lightly, like he would break if he put too much force, and the view of him looking down at Victor with heated eyes was too much to process. So Victor grabbed dream-Yuuri by his hair and brought him down to kiss him fervently, earning a surprised gasp from the brunette just before they sealed their lips together. He sighed in contentment against the kiss, content with the closeness, and proceeded to turn them around before returning to the kiss. Yuuri laughed at the change of position and accommodated himself until he was comfortable before returning the kiss. _

_ Victor let his hands roam all around Yuuri’s neck and shoulders before resting on his head, his fingers making paths on his hair. He let his eyes fall shut and felt the slight shudder that ran through Yuuri. _

_ Victor knew it was a dream, but it felt so real, like he was touching his skin and he was actually there instead of a replacement. He pushed his chest against the boy’s under him and enjoyed the sound of surprise coming from him. _

_ For a moment Yuuri froze and he could see through his closed eyelids that the sunlight was not there, only dark could be felt, and he was about to stop and open his eyes to know what was happening, but then Yuuri relaxed and the kiss continued. However, the response he got from Yuuri after their little stop was clumsier but heated, more hesitant but passionate, and one thousand times better. Victor responded in kind, his hands gripping the black hair harder. _

_ After some minutes, he was out of breath and removed himself to catch some air. Yuuri’s ragged breath sounded as breathless as his, and he opened his eyes to witness his job. Suddenly, they were in Yuuri’s bedroom, which explained the change of light. Yuuri’s face was illuminated by the moon, his cheeks deep red, his eyes wide open and heated, his mouth red from the kisses, and all his face contorted in… confusion? He looked so confused, like Victor had just grown up three heads, but the want was obvious on his face. _

_ “Yuuri? What ha-”. _

Realization hit him. He flew away from Yuuri to the end of the bed like the younger boy burned him and pinched his arm just to confirm his awake state. This was reality, not his dreams, not his fantasies, and definitely not a fake image of Yuuri but THE real Yuuri who was there splayed on the bed in front of him with his chest rising and falling faster than normal. His hands were fisting the bed with a deadly grip on the mattress under him.

Then, the little boy sat up slowly, like he was still processing what happened, and Victor didn’t know what to do. But what was even more confusing -and surprising- was that Yuuri didn’t seem disgusted nor angry, not even sad because of what Victor did. Stunned, yes, still out of breath and so,  _ so  _ confused, but not rejecting. And for some reason it was worst. Was Yuuri simply going to forgive him? Hi didn’t deserve that, not at all. What he did was bad, even if he knew he was dreaming. He needed for Yuuri to be mad at him so he could… he didn’t know what he could do but  _ this _ wasn’t what he was expecting.

Until the tears came and Victor’s heart shattered at the view.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I'M FINALLY, FINALLY HERE! 
> 
> Let me know if I have a typo, please! Hope you all are have a good new year.
> 
> Enjoy! See you next time. ^♥^


	8. For you, I'll fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got stuck at the middle of the story and changed the idea I had, then lost inspiration, then found it again tonight xD
> 
> I wanted to upload this as soon as I could, I don't like to keep you waiting, but I'll edit it later
> 
> Tell me if you find any tipos" ;)

“Yuuri, I’m sorry”. His voice cracked and he flew out of the room the faster he could, missing -or rather avoiding- the look on Yuuri’s face. He ran to his bedroom and locked in it -as best as you can lock a panel door- before burying himself under the covers of his bed and wishing he wasn’t such a weak coward.

This was a disaster, and it was a matter of time for all he cared about to crumble down. He was a bad son, a bad brother, and he didn’t deserve this family. It was the end. And the tears on Yuuri’s face… that’s what broke him the most.

He didn’t know what he was going to do, everything was so out of place, so he simply curled up in himself and let his mind drift to sleep, wanting the ground to swallow him so he could never be seen again.

The next morning Victor woke up to the knock on his door. He got up and opened the door to find Yuuri. He didn’t know why Yuuri would be so formal instead of entering by himself when memories of the night before rushed through his mind, drowning him in sorrow.

The boy entered the room, Victor closing the door behind him, and sat on the bed. They stayed in silence, not knowing what to do. Would Yuuri believe him if he said he was kissing another person on his dream? Or would that be too low of a lie? Maybe he should say the truth and, in the best of cases, Yuuri would never talk to him again. That didn’t sound really appealing.

“Nii-san sor-”.

“SORRY!!”. Victor closed his eyes and yelled at him, hoping for this to end well. “I did _that_ without your permission and-and it was a stupid dream and I couldn’t control myself and I should have…” he trailed off, because he didn’t know what he could have done to stop the dreams. It was nearly impossible… well, he didn’t actually try to stop them. _You’re such an idiot_.

“You don’t have to apologise. I’m sorry for crying, but it hurt to know that I disgust you that much as to ran away from me”. He lowered his head, his face sad with black bags under his eyes.

“What? No! You could never disgust me it’s just that Ididn’twantforyoutohateme”. Victor didn’t understand this conversation. What was Yuuri saying? Maybe he didn’t understand the situation, he was too innocent after all. But he had had a boyfriend, how could he not understand what _that_ kiss meant to Victor?

At that, Yuuri’s head perked up, eyes looking straight to his. They were full of hope and something Victor couldn’t name. “Then, what were you dreaming?”.

The silver haired boy averted his gaze, his face heating up. He took a deep breath, deciding whether he should tell the truth or lie. He looked up again, choosing to lie, when Yuuri’s eyes locked with his. Suddenly, everything froze leaving the two of them alone in the world, nothing else was important, just their presence. And it felt so _right_ , he couldn’t take his eyes off him, not for a single moment. There was something in those brown eyes that held so much power over him, so he let himself be free.

“I was dreaming about you. I have been dreaming about this for a while. I’m sorry, but I can’t help it”. Yuuri’s face was indecipherable, but he wasn’t rejecting him. Then the boy walked in a beeline to him, standing in front of him and watching him expectantly, like he was waiting for him to keep going, so he did that. “I… I like you. Sorry for not being the brother I’m supposed to be. I was trying to protect you from your classmates but I myself am a threat”. His throat was starting to hurt for the effort that it took to contain the tears. He felt disappointed of himself but Yuuri…  he was the only one that he could think of. Maybe he was being childish, but he didn’t care right now.

“You are not a threat. I thought that I was being weird and I know this is not normal but… I like you too, not only as a brother”. His shoulders were shrunk and he started to fidget with his hands, his cheeks were red and he was looking at Victor with pleading eyes, like there was a possibility of being rejected by him.

Then the full weight of what he just said fell in full force. Yuuri liked him too.

Yuuri.liked.him.too.

His body moved on his own and wrapped itself around Yuuri, who yelped in surprise but returned the tight embrace a second later. What was going to happen after all of this Victor didn’t know, but he didn’t care. Yuuri liked him, and he liked Yuuri, and it was not because he was his brother. He backed off enough to be able to grab his face with both hands and looked him in the eye again. His eyes were beautiful, and he looked back at him with such adoration, such feelings, it was too much at once. Although, he could only think about one thing.

“Can I kiss you?” Yuuri nodded slowly, and it was all he needed. Victor moved his face closer to Yuuri's own until they were sharing the same air, took a deep breath and exhaled it. Then he let his lips touch Yuuri’s.

And it was the most endearing feeling. Yuuri stiffened but relaxed under Victor’s soothing hands running through his neck and back, resting on his waist. Yuuri put his hands on Victor’s shoulders and the moment felt magical. Those lips were softer than he remembered, and they filled his heart with every touch.

They separated liberating a puff of air, breathless because of the situation. Yuuri’s face lit up in a smile that could blind the sun and Victor could feel how his face ached because of his own smile. There were some scratch sounds coming from the door, something that awakened them from their world, and Victor slid the panel to let Makkachin in. She patted to them and threw herself on the floor, begging for belly rubs and earning a laugh from both boys who went willingly to give the dog love.

Victor was living in a cloud of happiness, he didn’t even cuestion Yuuri’s reason to come to him. He let his mind shut down, enjoying the moment.

Then it was time to start the day, carrying them both to the private dining room to eat breakfast. Because it was weekend they didn’t have school nor skating either, although they liked to go to Minako’s saturday classes on the evenings. They ate their meal and took Makkachin out, Mari joining them like every weekend. When they returned they excused themselves and went back to Victor’s room.

They did what they normally did, talk and laugh play games, but not for too long. They couldn’t resist but sit next to each other on the floor, backs against the bed while holding hands, Yuuri resting his head on Victor’s shoulder and Victor’s own on Yuuri’s hair. They didn't do anything else, simply enjoying the presence of each other. And it felt _right._

The rest of the weekend was spent like that. There was not a word about feelings, Victor was too afraid this all would stop if they talked. Their relationship was not normal. But if Yuuri liked him too, then everything else would fall into place.

He thought about that as he went to bed on Sunday's night, Yuuri turning off the lights before shuffling into the covers it was really cold outside and the heater made what it could. But they had each other to warm up the bedsheets, so he sighed contently.

Yuuri cuddled by his side and wound an arm around Victor's waist, pulling him closer. “Good night, Nii-san”.

“Good night Yuuri”. They looked at each other’s eyes in the darkness before concluding the day with a kiss. Victor traced Yuuri's clothed spine with his fingertips lulling him to sleep.

Although, when he was about to drift off Yuuri's voice broke the silence. It was barely a whisper but at least a sound could be heard in the quiet of their room, the only sound their breathing and the low rumble of the outside wind.

“Sorry, I wasn't paying enough attention. What did you said?” Victor asked, making Yuuri repeat himself.

“I don't want to go to school tomorrow” he said louder, his voice wavering.

“Oh Yuuri…”. Victor hugged him tighter and locked their legs together. “As long as you want me, I'll never leave your side”.

“Really?”. He looked up with adoration written on his face.

“I'll always protect you”.

___________________

 

The next day they woke up to the knocking on the door of Yuuri's bedroom. Yuuri grumpily let the person enter the room and Victor put a little distance between them, they were too tangled with each other for it to be normal. Or that was what his mind supplied.

“Boys, it’s getting late. If you don’t wake up now, you’ll have to miss breakfast!”. Hiroko said, her arms busy with towels that needed to be delivered.

They sat up and saw the clock. It was not _that_ late but they obeyed all the same. Victor had to drag his feet back to his bedroom where his uniform was, leaving Yuuri to change by himself. After he was dressed and his hair was brushed he went out of his room and down to the dining room to have breakfast, Yuuri following suit a minute after he sat. Once they finished, it was time to go out of their safe castle and go out to reality.

Yuuri was visibly stiff, his first step out the door seemed to cost all his strength. But the only thing that Victor could do was assure him company, not wanting to do something that would incriminate them and give Yuuri’s bullies something to talk. Which was stupid, because he was always hugging him and touching him -with the brother excuse, of course- but now he couldn’t do it. It felt different because now Yuuri knew the significance of his actions.

He got to calm down. He took a deep breath and was glad that Yuuri’s nervousness didn’t let him see Victor’s own, what was actually a bad thought but he couldn’t help it. He hoped he could help Yuuri, but knew it wasn’t that easy, and Yuuri was too stubborn to accept his help that fast and in public.

His mind wandered to the extent that he didn’t realize that they arrived school until they passed the big double doors. Yuuri was getting to his classroom before he knew it, and Victor got no time to keep him longer, the bell making its appearance to make him rush to his own classroom.

The time went by like any other day, classes were interestingly boring, and his classmates helped the time to pass fairly quickly. Then they had a change of teacher and the subject was one that Victor liked more, so he payed more attention to it.

Then lunch time came and Victor made sure Yuuri was ok and joined them for lunch. He was quieter than usual, which was understanding considering the place he had to go to when their break was over. His friends, however, brought the boy a smile after a lot of insisting with bad jokes and commentaries. He was grateful for that, and would make them something to express just that.

Now they were making Yuuri snort and laugh like he was never stopping. His friends were _gold._ Actually, he was a little bit jealous but knew it to be irrational.

In the end, everything went fine, no big incident annoying them. He asked Yuuri if there was someone bullying him today, but the boy answered that there were none, and his face was so relieved that it was impossible for Victor to doubt him. Had Yuuri’s classmates backed off? Did Victor’s intimidation worked in his favor? He didn’t even see the boys near them and watched carefully until Yuuri entered his classroom before going to his.

He let his pride show on his face, a big, pleased smile that reached his eyes and made Yuuri question him. “What happens? You look happy”. Yuuri smiled too, like he couldn’t help to do so when Victor was smiling.

“Oh, nothing’s happening. That’s why”.

______________________

 

The next day went fine, too. And the next, and the next… And without any trouble the week was over. It was a nice week, even. Victor and Yuuri were enjoying their new level of relationship and, even though they weren’t acting that different, it all felt new and exiting.

The problems started the next week.

Monday was quiet -as quiet as a building full of puberty kids could be- until the end of the day. Victor had been called by his friend, Narumi-san, just when he was about to exit the classroom. “Victor, listen to me. The seniors are planning something with Yuuri’s classmates again, and they want to get you out of the way”.

“What?”. That got him by surprise. He was so stupid for believing he could scare them enough to back off forever. “How do you know?”.

“I told you right? That my little sister is Yuuri’s classmates. You know her, the one that was preventing you from taking his things the day you dropped by at their classroom”. Oh, that made sense. Apparently, that girl wasn’t like the others and spend time with Yuuri. She was the one his little brother talked about, he concluded.

“She tells you everything, right? She seemed trustworthy, but if she ever turns her back to Yuuri I won’t trust her anym-”. He was cut half sentence by her laugh, and his confused face at her reaction caused even more laugh, making her choke and take a breath to recover.

“I’m so sorry, it's just that I never thought about that. You know, she has a crush on Yuuri-chan. She would kill anybody who tried to hurt him”. Victor stared at her, gaping at the sudden information.

“Yuuri never told me that”. He said quietly.

“She said she'll never tell him, so he doesn't know. She should be honest with herself and with Yuuri but I can't force her”. She sighed and continued. “Going back to what I was saying, you should be careful. I really don't know why do they have this obsession towards you two”.

Now it's Victor's time to sigh. They are really annoying. “Ok, thank you. This time I'll think about something”.

“It's nothing, I don't want to see you two hurt. You are my friend, and Yuuri-chan is already a member of the group. Everybody wants you to take care”.

Victor always found himself moved for his friends actions, they were always there for him. He thanked Narumi and started to walk to the front doors where Yuuri was waiting for him. The brunette asked him about his day and they started talking animatedly, making Victor forget about Narumi’s advice until evening.

They found themselves stretching on Yuuri’s bedroom when Victor remembered the conversation of that day. He debated with himself if he should tell Yuuri or not, not wanting to trouble the boy after all he went through, but then, realizing he would be doing the same that Yuuri did to him at hiding something from him, he decided to tell the truth.

He regretted doing so.

“They’re going after you? But you don’t have anything to do with this. It’s not fair!”. Yuuri started panicking, his hands resting on his head while his gaze was on the floor. “I told you it was a bad idea for you to know. You should… you should stay in home, help mom and dad around the inn, maybe study through the internet or maybe you could change schools to the one in Fukuoka and then you could live from figure skating and golivealifeintheforestandwewouldgotovisityouand-”Yuuri’s absurd rambling came to an end when Victor grabbed his shoulders and told him to ‘ _please, calm down, I’m not going to live in the forest’._

“Yuuri, listen. Everything's going to be alright. They won’t do anything to me as long as I don’t go alone to a deserted part of the school, something that nearly doesn’t exist, and I never walk around alone”.

“You told me you were wandering through the hallways , _alone_ , when you found me that day”. He said with a frown on his eyebrows.

“Well, I won’t do that anymore, I’ll stay with my friends. Would that calm you down?”. He shuddered and looked at the floor between their extended legs. Victor let go of his shoulders to close his stretch and sat cross legged in front of him, Yuuri following suit.

“Maybe... yeah, that would be better. Please, be careful”.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be”. The blue eyed boy hugged Yuuri hard, a hand caressing the boy’s back, and he returned the embrace with tight arms around the taller boy. Victor backed off slightly, just enough to be able to watch Yuuri’s face before planting a light kiss on his soft lips.

It was a reassurance for Yuuri, but one for his own too. He was ok, they were ok, and nothing would get in their way.

Everything was going to be alright.

_________________

 

The next day was sunny, no cloud could be seen in the expanse of the sky. Victor was positive that nothing could happen to him as long as he was surrounded by his friends and other people, so he stayed with them for the sake of Yuuri’s mind.

Break went fine, lunch time not so much.

Yuuri, Victor and his friends were having lunch outside like any other day when a girl came looking for Victor, saying that she had to tell Victor something important. She seemed shy, her cheeks a bright pink, and Victor knew this pattern. It was a love confession.

He received a lot of those, and while at first it had been flattering, it started to become annoying when the number of girls grew and grew. He didn’t even know that girls! Why did they like him? Well, they weren’t there for his personality, obviously. He sighed silently and put on a fake smile towards the girl in question, excusing himself from the group and following the girl far away from them.

Before rounding the corner of the school building and losing sight of them, he looked back just to see Yuuri’s face. Would he be mad? Or jealous? Or maybe he didn’t understand what this was about, and didn’t feel anything. Although, when he locked eyes with the boy, he saw a strange expression on his face that could be called worry but had something else behind.

That set on Victor’s alarm for some reason. Was Yuuri afraid of Victor being hit by the girl? That didn’t make any sense.

He kept following the girl until she stopped in front of the storage room that was next to the GYM. She then met Victor’s eyes before running as fast as she could in the direction they were coming from. Victor simply watched her go away, confusion clouding his mind. “What?” he whispered. “What ha-”.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and tugged him inside the storage room and across it, until his back landed onto the floor. There where four boys, two were obviously seniors, and the only light that helped him to make out the silhouettes was coming from the open door.

“Hi, popular boy” one said, although Victor didn’t know which one, their faces were covered in darkness.

“Look, he’s angry. But why?”.

“I don’t know, we’re trying to be friendly but he’s not more than a frightened animal”. This one laughed, the sound malish and low, more of a devil’s laugh than anything near friendly.

Not knowing who was talking to him made him feel dumb, because he was trying to stare at each of them while thinking of the possibilities of this encounter. At least they didn’t went for Yuuri, that was something.

“What do you want?” Victor answered, putting all his anger on his voice as if to threaten them. He was standing up when a big had shoved him down again, pushing him on his chest and knocking the air out of him. Maybe we wasn’t that threatening as he thought he was.

“Stay still, kid. We won’t harm you… too much”. They all laughed and their height appeared to grow, like they were monsters trying to get to him.

Victor was shocked with himself. He thought that, if given the circumstances, he would fight whoever tried to hurt him. But right now, with this big, wardrobe-like boys coming for him in front of his eyes and his back pressed to the wall, he was actually scared. And angry with himself because of it.

A voice took him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, are you really his brother? You don’t look alike”.

“Oh, my little brother said they are both Katsukis, but I don’t know anything else”.

“He’s obviously adopted, they aren’t even the same race. This is a foreign bitch”.

“Haha, yeah, that would make sense”. Two sets of arms grabbed him from each side and a punch traveled right to his face.

“Oh, sorry boy, that was your ‘pretty’ face where my fist landed?”. It wasn’t a question, but the tone ended like one.

His face ached, the feel of blood running from his cut lips making him shudder. He was so fucked. He could feel tears at the back of his eyes as he tried fruitlessly to get away from their grasp, another deep laugh following his struggles.

Another silhouette brust in, a tense body surrounded with the outside light.

“What’s happening here?”. That voice was so familiar, yet so unknown. It couldn’t be but…

The bullies looked towards the door. One whistled, a long, slow, teasing sound coming from their mouth, the ones that had him by his sides laughed, the one who punched him however… that one didn’t move a limb.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM”. It was not a scream, but sure as hell everyone in the room got goosebumps, even the silver haired boy. Yuuri strode until he was in front of the unmobile creature, his gaze locked on the guy’s one, and stood with his chest and chin up, making himself look bigger. “I won’t let you do anything to Victor. Why do you get yourself onto so much trouble? Do you still like me? Or do you still pretend to be straight while being an asshole because you’re afraid of coming out of your closet?”. Wow the sass level of Yuuri’s posture.

“Ren, just punch the little girl and let’s keep going”. Oh, _ohhhhhhh now everything made sense._

“Y-yuuri, you should go NOW. Please, get away”. Victor pleaded him, afraid that The Idiot™ and his friends would do something to Yuuri. But instead, he kept talking.

“And what did you eat? You’re look like a monkey who took too much steroids. Like, God must have a great sense of humor if he made you like this”. That one made Victor laugh, which earned him a punch on the stomach. The sound Yuuri made was like a strangled cry of an animal dying, and it hurt him more than the punch.

“JUST STOP!”. He said and shoved  Ren away, getting in front of Victor. He punched the guy on Victor’s left, who let him go to cover his face but was too slow to stop the fist on his throat. The one at his right tried to get to Yuuri but Victor stopped him with a punch of my own, while the other one was stopped by… The Idiot?

“What are you doing?” the frustrated voice asked.

“That’s enough. Let’s go”. His voice was stern, yet reluctant.

“What? Are you serious?”.

They started to argument between stopping or not, but that was all Victor knew because a hand shook his shoulder in silence and guided him outside the storage room. After they were sure no one was following them, they ran to the inside of the school and hid themselves on a bathroom stall.

Once the door was properly locked, Yuuri turned around and started checking on him. “Are you ok? What did they do to you? Oh my god, your lips are bloody, we have to go to the nurse’s office and… and-” a sob left his mouth and he flew in Victor’s direction, arms tangling themselves around him and caressing him with such a care that the tears ran free through his cheeks, Yuuri following suit moments ago -if the wetness he felt on his shoulder was any indication.

They both let their worries wash off them, pouring their soul into each other's arms, until there was nothing left. Even after all that happened in what must have been fifteen minutes -although they felt like hours- he felt a strange kind of joy when encircled by Yuuri’s arms. He felt protected, not a bit of shame at being the vulnerable one this time. Yuuri stood in front of them, for _Victor_. His heart wanted to burst out of him and give itself to Yuuri, with ribbon and all. And Victor would let it.

_Oh, Yuuri…_

That was the first, and hopefully only time that Victor was bullied, at the age of fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wanted to make it longer but then I wouldn't have uploaded until next week.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^♥^
> 
> If you'd like, go and check out my new Victuuri. It's a funny bodyswap  
> \---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13430682/chapters/30779706


	9. Uncovered - PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a month. Life gets crazy, and sometimes you want to throw everything through the window. I guess everything calmed down for now.  
> I'll give you the first half of the chapter, because the other half is not finished yet, but I want to give you something so you know I'm not dead xD
> 
> I hope you like it! ^♥^
> 
> If you find any tipo or grammar error, please tell me! It'll help me grow ;)

**PART 1**

That day, they went home late.

They didn’t attend the rest of their classes, instead grabbed their things and left school unannounced. Sneaking out should be hard if not for the big hole hidden on the backyard.

They went to an ice cream stop and sat on a bench at the park in silence, no words being necessary. The presence of each other was enough to ground them, the warm of their hands together a contrast against the cold from the ice cream that helped them to calm down. It was really quiet because of the time of the day being that hour when everyone was at work or class. Their only companion were the birds and an occasionally runner or old person.

Now that he had the time, Victor started to revive the events of the day. He remembered the events of the day and the sudden memory of Yuuri’s worried face before he followed the girl washed through him. He’d been too careless, too stupid… _god, how did I miss al the warnings?_ Well, there weren’t that much of warnings but thinking about it wasn’t helping that much.

As if sensing his train of thought Yuuri squeezed his hand and asked him if he was ok. From Victor’s point of view, Yuuri’s hair waved with a wind that wasn’t there, his eyes shone brighter than the sun and his expression showed all the warm and care that he needed right now. He was an angel, without doubt.

“Yes, I’m fine now but… I’m sorry for being so careless.  Should have asked someone to watch my back or something”. He then laughed to himself and looked over Yuuri with a dizzying smile. “But everything is fine now that my hero appeared to save me”.

Yuuri smiled a little before his eyebrows furrowed in thought, something dark running behind his eyes. “Yes, I saved you. But you wouldn’t be in danger if it weren’t for my fault in the first place”. Victor opened his mouth to argue but the brunette glared at him as if daring him to deny his truth. Victor resigned himself with a sigh and rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, wanting to be near him but not wanting to give away their romantic relationship, Hasetsu was a small town after all.

They stayed in silence, watching as the sun set far away behind the houses around the park, the orange and yellow sky melted with some pink where the few clouds that were present moved with the soft breeze. Then the boys stood up, knowing that their mother must be worried about their late arrival in a non-training day.

Even after all that happened, Victor felt as light as a feather in Yuuri’s company, protected by his small partner. He hoped for Ren to disappear from the map, but at the same time knew that this helped Victor to understand what Yuuri was going through in a more real way.

That night they talked a lot, about what happened and the feelings that they had inside, and they felt closer than ever. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, never breaking apart from the other and dreaming sweet things about a world where they were together forever.

____________________________

 

The next day there was a new rumor in the school about Yuuri saving the popular silver haired boy of the school, acting all strong and manly. Some didn’t believe it, given Yuuri’s calm and shy nature, but Victor made sure everyone knew that Yuuri, his little brother, stood up against the bullies that he feared to save him.

Suddenly, everyone stopped annoying Yuuri and started knowing his true self, all rumors about his sexual orientation forgotten, and their lives became calmer -if not for the constant girls trying to catch the attention of the ‘Hot brothers’, as they called them.

If someone knew that they were dating each other, sometimes that thought crossed Victor’s mind and made him laugh at the irony.

One thing was sure, no one would get in their way again, and if something did get in their way, they’d face it together.

______________________

 

 

_Three years later._

 

Victor woke up to the barking of Makkachin, her tail waggling against his face and almost dropping him from the bed. His body grew up in size, so did Yuuri, so now they only slept together in cold nights. He thought about buying a bigger bed with the excuse that he was going to grow even more but didn’t want to get in the way of their parents’ financials.

Another inn had already closed its doors, being the third one of ten to do so, thanks to the constant growing cities and the old nature of Hasetsu streets. The population was getting lower and lower, slowly but surely starting to seem just another small town in Japan instead of the beautiful place that had embraced Victor.

Another bark took him out of his retrospective thoughts and located him back into his chilling room. A bulge in the other side of the bed started moving before a mop of dark hair emerged from under the covers. Yuuri’s sleepy voice found its grumpy way out and made Victor want to laugh at his little brother’s morning mood.

“Why is it so cold? We’re not even in winter and we have the heater on”.

“We’re in September, what were you waiting? A hot breeze?” Victor joked, watching how Yuuri’s forehead grew darker in with his annoyed blush.

Makkachin barked a third time before flopping on the bed between them both and begging for belly rubs. That made Victor’s laugh leave his mouth.

“Ha, come here buddy, you won’t get anything from Yuuri until breakfast is over” he said while reaching out to give the dog what it wanted.

“I still don’t know why you look so happy and bright in the morning, what’s wrong with you”. Yuuri’s eyes came out of the bulge, looking disoriented for a moment before they focused on Victor.

“Ohh, Yuuri’s grumpy because he isn’t getting the attention he wants. But don’t worry, here come the belly rubs”. And before Yuuri could process what was said Victor was on top of him, taking the blanket away and starting a tickle attack.

“Oh! No, No, NO!”. Yuuri couldn’t stop the giggles and laugher that ran out of him. This was a tactic Victor used often to wake Yuuri up quicker, and it always worked to improve Victor’s mood up. “Ok, ok, enough, I have to breath if I want to get up from bed”.

Happy to obtain the results that he was waiting for, Victor retracted himself from Yuuri’s body, just to be pushed against the mattress and have a surprise attack in revenge. He laughed without restriction, all the time trying to give the tickles back in return. When that was proving itself useless, he took used his second tactic, the one that would give him an automatic win.

He kissed Yuuri’s nose, making the dark haired boy stop, and then kissed him once again, this time on the lips. Yuuri stuck still for a second before slowly approaching his mouth again. The kiss was soft, sleep lazy and calm, the soft strands of Yuuri’s hair touching Victor’s forehead. Yuuri was the one leading the kiss but it was Victor the one who opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Through the years, their kisses grew more mature, but that was all they would do. They tried to touch each other a couple of times but were always too scared of someone walking in on them or felt awkward about the rest of the family being there -that without saying the number of times they were interrupted by Makkachin- so they stopped trying to do anything else apart from kissing.

However, Victor was starting to grow impatient about the situation. He still felt guilty for doing this to the family that took so good care of him and that loved him so much, but since Yuuri returned his feelings he felt way better. Knowing he was not alone in this was something that calmed him and never failed saving him. But he was getting too greedy, too insatiable. What he had now with Yuuri was everything and not enough at the same time, and it was getting so _hard_ to hold back when this precious, soft mouth was sloppily dancing with his, the careful caresses that ran through his face and neck only making it worse.

“Y-yuuri, stop stop” he said carefully trying not to concern Yuuri but knowing he could keep up with the burning on the pit of his stomach. Yuuri understood the signal to stop, acknowledging it with a soft hum, and separated from him in a slow, torturous way. “Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom”.

“Ok”. Yuuri sat on the side of the bed with a blush dusting his cheeks and a thoughtful glint on his eyes. Victor knew he must have been wearing the same shade of red on his entire face and ears, being the first one to lose control of his body in this time around.

“I’ll be right back”. And with that he retracted to the bathroom, checking the hall before running to the little room. He had to take care of his erection before he could even think about starting the morning. When he was finished he washed his face and teeth before returning to his bedroom and dressing himself. Yuuri went to the bathroom after he came out and left Victor alone with a dog and his thoughts.

He really didn’t know what Yuuri thought about their frustrating situation. After they started to be together in a romantic way, Yuuri started to know more about the theme in question and was now a teenager with knowledge about it. He was not the same innocent child that he once was -well, at least in that matter- and Victor wanted to know what did Yuuri think about their intimacy. But more so he wanted to know Yuuri’s thoughts about their family not knowing the kind of relationship they were maintaining.

Once again, he was brought out of his thoughts by his fluffy friend who wanted to exit the room to do her business outside.  He took her out to the backyard, not wanting to go for a run on Sunday because he was feeling the cold and not wanting to get the flu like his classmates did recently.

He was soon joined by Yuuri, wrapped in a warm sweeter and a coat, looking more awake than before but just as grumpy. “Told you that it was too cold” he mumbled, receiving a kick in return.

“I didn’t tell you otherwise, but you should enjoy it more. Winter is around the corner and we may have snow again this year”. He brought his arms up towards the sky to make emphasis about his happiness, resulting in Yuuri rolling his eyes fondly, a smile touching his lips.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed each boy by the shoulders and squeezed them tightly, taking a high pitch noise of surprise and a silent gasp from Victor. They turned over just to find Mari, sleep written across her face and her hair all over the place.

“Guys, breakfast’s done. Mom’s calling us”. She loosened her grip on them but guided them to the dining room in the same position. “It’s so cooold. I woke up and froze instantly. I think I’ll join you in bed to steal your blankets”.

They were entering the dining room when Hiroko and Toshiya greeted them ‘good morning’s.

“We nearly don’t fit ourselves on that small bed, I don’t think you could sleep”. Yuuri answered teasingly.

“The dog sleeps with you” she pointed out while they all sat at the table and started serving their meal.

“She sleeps on our feet or sandwiched between us. Do you want tha-”. Victor was cut by Mari’s ‘ _I pass, thanks_ ’, making all the family laugh at their antics.

These times were when Victor felt he was in the family the most. Now he called Hiroko and Toshiya mom and dad without a thought and could feel the connection they all had when they were together. Mornings were the best.

He loved them all.

 

___________________

 

As much as he loved his family, Victor listened cautiously when their parents were talking about Saturday’s night a week later. It was the wedding of a friend of theirs and they planned to close the inn for the night and take it as a small vacation. The party was on another town so they had to spend the night there. Taking advantage of the situation, and with the knowledge that their kids were big enough to be left alone for a small period of time, they decided to stay three nights there to enjoy some time alone.

Unfortunately, Mari was still there, but knowing her she wouldn’t pay attention to them more than she believed necessary -basically to know they’re still alive- and would have plenty of time alone with Yuuri. He hoped that that didn’t intimidate the boy, they were always surrounded by people after all.

When the time came and their parents left the house the three of them ate together and did the job of their parents. Although, before getting to bed, Mari stopped them to talk.

“Ok boys, we’re alone for three nights, and today is Saturday, so I don’t want a word of this on either mom or dad, ok? I’m going clubbing tonight”. Well, that explained why she was dressed up as she was, she never cared about appearance otherwise.

“What do you give us in return?”. Yuuri was enjoying this a little too much.

“You ungrateful brat. Alright, I’ll do you a favor in kind whenever you want. Deal?”. She said the last word while showing her hand.

“Deal” Yuuri said taking her hand and shaking it, a playful smirk on his lips. Where did this Yuuri come from? Sometimes his confidence picked up from nowhere and it would have Victor’s heart betting fast against his chest.

“What about you? We have a deal?” she said, focusing on Victor.

“I wasn’t going to ask you anything… buuut since you insist. And they are three nights, it’s too much for you to get it free”. He mocked a thoughtful posture, making Mari sigh in exhaustion and Yuuri giggle behind his hand.

“Yes or no? I have to go you know?”.

“Ok, fine. You’re free for three nights”. He said, delighted of the outcome of this situation. He would think about something funny and hilarious for Mari to do, but his thoughts cleared when he realized what all of this meant.

“I’ll be back in the morning, then. See you” she said and walked away and out the front door.

The entire night, he and Yuuri were alone… _alone_.

_Mari, I love you sis._

Yuuri grabbed his hand, giving Victor a shiver, and looked to the side with a blush high on his cheeks and ears. “Let’s go up, Victor”. When his eyes dared to look up he saw the fire that hid under those thick eyelashes. Although the rest of his demeaner was shy, he wanted Victor as much as he wanted Yuuri, and it could be seen easily.

He followed Yuuri’s lead silently, not wanting to say something that could throw him off balance without knowing -Yuuri’s mind was a mystery, no one knew what happened inside. Once upstairs, Yuuri stopped and looked back at him. “Which room?”. His voice was quiet, as if he was afraid of waking someone up.

“Yours. Mine has no lock, Makkachin could get inside in the middle of… that”. They went to Yuuri’s room and the boy locked the door as he was told.

There was another bit of silence before Victor was throwing himself to Yuuri with all his passion. Yuuri’s head knocked against the door, and he made a hurting noise. Too much passion. He backed away instantly, not wanting to hurt Yuuri anymore, but was stopped by two arms wrapped on his waist.

“It’s ok, let’s keep going, but softer this time. I- I want this” he said and kissed him deeply. Victor relaxed on the touch and grabbed Yuuri’s face to reciprocate the kiss.

What was so magical about Yuuri was that he always gave him what he didn’t even know he needed. Hearing those words, the confirmation that he wanted this, made his chest feel too tight for his bursting heart.

The kiss was warm and hot, slow and sensual, and it was maddening him.

He came to a stop once again, this time to redirect them both to Yuuri’s bed, then lowered the boy on the bed just to crawl on top of him and continue their kiss. He approached their positions by lifting the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt and caressing the skin that was out of view. His hand continued its ministrations while his mouth changed its target and started dropping wet kisses along Yuuri’s jaw and neck. Then his hand moved higher and higher until he was touching Yuuri’s nipples.

The fifteen year old boy gasped loudly, his body trembling at the sensation, and Victor took the opportunity to admire the view, and _oh_ that was the best decision he could have done. “Nee, Yuuri, did you feel that?”. He caressed Yuuri’s nipple again, this time lifting the t-shirt to watch his body without restrictions.

“I don’t know, I guess I do”. His voice was so wrecked after so little, Victor couldn’t wait to hear his voice after they finished.

He realized he had been staring, so he kept going and helped Yuuri out of his clothes, then let Yuuri help him to take out his own. They took their time, touching each other’s body, pressing them close and never breaking their focus on the other.

When Victor’s hand finally lowered to Yuuri’s shaft, it was to find it in full hardness. The brunette made an arousing sound that was supposed to show his embarrassment but did all it could have done to turn Victor on. He brushed his fingers along the length but stopped once a hand wrapped itself around his own cock.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, nor the closing of his eyes when the sensation invaded him. When he opened his eyes, he found Yuuri’s hungry look watching him closely, never breaking the contact, and he was lost. Both hands started stroking each other, some of the more erotic sounds filling the air along with their heavy breath.

“Wait, I have an idea”. His voice sounded thick with want, and he almost didn’t recognize it. It clearly had an effect on Yuuri, if the growing shaft on his hand said something.

Victor lowered himself until the flesh of his ass was against Yuuri’s thigs and positioned his cock against Yuuri’s own. He told the boy to grab both their hardness and put his arms on each side of Yuuri’s face, his elbows touching the soft mattress. He then, without warning, trusted his hips and created the most perfect friction that he could have, their lengths brushing each other and making Yuuri moan in a way that was way too sinful for boy as cute as him.

It was enough to throw Victor off the edge and have him coming on both of their stomachs, stealing a last heated kiss from Yuuri as the black haired boy came seconds after him. He then dropped all his body weight on top of Yuuri’s own, their chests moving fast as they tried to catch their breath while riding the high that came with orgasm.

“That was… wow”. Yuuri’s breathless voice sounded heavenly.

“Oh, Yuuri, that only was the first step of the stairs” … “Well, I said that but I feel the same, wow”. He then chuckled, earning a happy giggle from Yuuri.

“I need to breath, could you lie at me side? My lungs can’t take it anymore”.

“Sorry, I’m too heavy”. He removed himself from Yuuri’s body and was about to lay to his side when he cached a glimpse of a tissue paper box. He stood up and grabbed said box, cleaning himself up and doing the same with Yuuri -much to the boys argues about how he could do it by himself. “I want to do it”. Yuuri blushed but let him do what he wanted. When he finished he dropped down besides Yuuri, wrapping him in an embrace which left him on almost on top of his chest. Their breaths calmed down and were almost falling to sleeping levels when Yuuri’s voice broke the silence.

“Nii-san, I know you feel uncomfortable about doing this when people is around, but if we were a little more silent and we did it during night, then no one would know, right?”. Victor looked at him in confusion before realizing what he meant. To Yuuri’s eyes, it was Victor the one afraid of their family discovering them, which was true but left him with a big doubt.

“You… what do you think would happen if our family found out about our relationship?”. Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered in a careful voice.

“I don’t think it would be that big of a deal. I know what we are but, I realized that I never saw you as a brother. And about our preferences… I think…”. He stopped and sat on the mattress beside him, looking at his face with hesitant eyes. “I’m not sure, but I think mom knows about that”.

“What?” Victor whispered, not knowing what else to say. “She knows what we feel?”.

“No, I don’t think that she knows about us, but… sometimes it’s like she knows that I’m interested in boys. Because she does this comments that… I don’t know. I may be imagining things b-but- The point is that I don’t think they would hate us or something”. Yuuri fidgeted with his hands, a shiver running through his body at the low temperature of the room. Victor sat up to remove the blanket and covers, getting inside them and lifting it for Yuuri to join him. Once they were settled under the warm bedding and tied together, Victor took courage and spoke.

“If we are quiet enough then… it could work. However, I don’t want to tell our family yet. Just in case it all crumbles down I want to enjoy the time we have together”. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, earning a fond hum in return.

“I don’t think that would happen, so don’t worry. It’s my job to be the anxious one, don’t steal that from me”. They both laughed and giggled some more before settling into full silence. Victor couldn’t help but to kiss Yuuri again. He couldn’t think about a world where they were apart.

That night, he dreamed about them both kissing and touching, and was happy to wake up kissing the real Yuuri giving him the same and more back to him.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be during this week. I think we have four chapters left, depending on how progresses their relationship through the last plot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day ^♥^


	10. Uncovered - PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two!   
> If you find any typos or grammar mistakes, please tell me. It helps me to get better!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ^♥^

The next day Mari arrived at noon, just to check on them before she left again to go out with her friends. That girl needed to go out more, she was so happy and relaxed. But Hiroko didn’t like her going out too late and she was too busy on the afternoons to go out -if she did her work in time she would have all the time in the world but she never listened.

Sunday night was quiet. Mari was inside the house this time and they had Makkachin between them -it was as if the dog felt betrayed by them leaving her outside their room the other night- so it was harder to do what they wanted, but they took advantage of Mari’s absence on the afternoon while Makkachin took her nap. They felt like rabbits, but it was rare to find their home empty, so they did what they could.

On Monday, they returned to their daily routine, full with school, ice skating and dance -never forgetting the extra training, running and Makkachin’s walks. They had been competing in more important competitions and Victor even went to international ones, Yuuri lost against him, which he felt bad about because he wasn’t even Japanese, but he assured him that they Yuuri was going to compete out there in no time.

When they returned home from Minako’s studio, they found the dressed up version of Mari -again- and were told to keep it a secret too. They didn’t question where the girl could be going a Monday night, instead thought about it as another opportunity to be loud.

Once they finished eating and washed all the dishes, they went silently to Yuuri’s room and closed the door, all the time trying not to wake Makkachin up. This time, when the door closed, it was Yuuri the one who pinned Victor against the door, a rough, hungry kiss invading his senses. He melted against the wooden surface, his knees failing to support him and taking them both to the floor. Yuuri started exploring Victor’s body with his lips: first his jaw, then his neck followed until the sweater Victor wore forced him to a halt. Then he returned to the neck and started nipping lightly at the skin.

Suddenly, there was pain on the side of his neck when the brown eyed boy sunk his teeth on his skin, but the pleasure that came after that, the look on Yuuri’s face when he backed away to view his work, that was the most arousing face that he ever saw. Then Yuuri looked up to his face and his eyes widened in lust before launched himself to the other side of Victor’s neck, this time biting gentler under his ear.

“You are so beautiful” were the words that Yuuri whispered on Victor’s ears, the fascination and adoration behind them too much for Victor to take.

“Sorry, Yuuri. Can we do something more… serious? I don’t think I can wait any longer”. It was costing him too much to talk, his breath ragged and his mind far gone.

“What do you mean?”. It was when he first saw that playful, erotic expression on Yuuri’s face that he realized the boy was teasing him. _Yuuri, so you’re playing innocent? You’ll kill me_.

“Can I take things the next level? Do you trust me?”.

“Yes”. The answered was confident and fast, as if it were obvious, and Victor didn’t need any more confirmation. He took Yuuri’s hands and moved them to sit on the bed, their clothes all wrinkled because of their make out session.  “Nii-san, I kind of hid something from you?”.

“What do you mean?”. Victor started for a moment, confused about where Yuuri was going to and no knowing where it came from.

“I did some things by myself. Well first of all I’ve been learning on the internet about this kind of things, because I didn’t know how two boys could do _it_ and… I tested some of the things”.

“Like what?” Victor purred near his ear, his curiosity rising with every word Yuuri spoke.

Some awkward silence from Yuuri’s part later, he pointed to the side drawers of his desk and told Victor to go and open the top one. At first sight, there was nothing important in there; some papers, a permanent marker, a phone charger, some body lotion…

“Yuuri, do you use this kind of thing? That’s the secret behind your porcelain skin?”. When he turned to look at Yuuri, it seemed as if his entire body had turned scarlet, his eyes looking everywhere except for Victor’s face. “Yuuri? What have you been doing?” He could feel his own body igniting, and he knew he must be wearing the same shade of red as Yuuri’s skin.

“I stole that from the clients’ cabinets in one of the inn’s rooms. It was left unopened, so I grabbed it and used it to… touch myself inside”. The last words faded slowly to silence, almost as if someone else could hear them, and Victor’s mouth watered at the mental image.

“Oh, so, you-”.

“There’s more”. Yuuri cut him mid sentence. “At first I used my f-fingers but then I realized that it was too stretch for you to… to enter me. So I tried putting something in there, at the same time testing how far could I go”. At those words, Victor looked at the open drawer more cautiously, his eyes fixing on the marker and lifting the object. The inscription was blurry, as if it was submerged on water.

“Did you… with this… on there?”. Yuuri nodded and Victor gasped in return. “Yuuri! How obscene! Did you enjoy it? What were you thinking when you did it? OH! WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT ME??”. He was now hovering over Yuuri, having flied next to him in less than a second, and was waving the marker around with the movement of his hands. Yuuri simply hid behind his hands, probably regretting ever telling Victor this information. An idea snapped on Victor’s brain, making short circuit. “Would you show me?”.

Hopeful eyes searched around Yuuri’s face, trying to convince him but knowing in the moment Yuuri lowered his hands that he wasn’t getting what he wanted. “HELL NO! WHAT’S THE POINT OF ME DOING THIS ALONE IN FRONT OF YOU?!” he all but screamed, surprising Victor with the force of his voice. Yuuri never screamed, not like that at least. He looked upset but the blush gave away the embarrassment behind.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or anything. I just got a little too excited”. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to show that his apologies were sincere. “But you have to admit that you got me off guard”. He grabbed Yuuri’s chin and kisses his lips softly, watching Yuuri’s eyes flutter at the feeling, before looking into his eyes and asking the big question. “Yuuri, do you want to try this out with me? I mean, I was going to offer myself as the bottom but my mood really changed with that confession”. He laughed lightly at that.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Would you want to do that? I thought… I don’t know. That makes me happy. Next time?” he said, looking up from his eyelashes, hesitantly looking for Victor’s permission.

“As if I could say no to that look”. He giggled, making Yuuri smile a shy smile, before they resumed their kissing. “Let’s get our clothes out of the way” he whispered on his ear before standing to grab the body lotion, throwing it beside Yuuri while he lied -now naked- on top of the mattress. He took off his own clothes and crawled on to of Yuuri, earning a whimper from the other man.

Their bodies shivered at the contrast of their hot bodies against the cool air of the room. Victor dropped kisses along Yuuri’s jaw and neck, giving Yuuri a payback hickey just above his collarbone. The up and down of Yuuri’s chest changed drastically when he continued kissing his chest and stomach, stopping when he reached Yuuri’s navel.

Until now, Yuuri’s legs had been extended on the bed, but they changed position when Victor lifted himself from Yuuri’s body. Once his legs were opened, Victor sat between them, but saw Yuuri’s arm blocking his face from view. “Yuuuuuri ~♪! Please, don’t hide your face, I want to see you?”. He didn’t know why it ended as a question, but he was feeling nervous all of a sudden. Watching Yuuri’s face would help him know if there was any problem.

The brunette moved his arm reluctantly and watched Victor’s actions while he grabbed the lotion and put some on his fingers. He grabbed Yuuri’s hard cock and pumped it a few times, just because, and then lowered his fingers to his entrance. Victor’s fingertips massaged the rim gently, his hands shaking now, and added more lotion -just in case. Then he took a deep breath and pushed the digit inside the tight heat. His head started swimming, looking over Yuuri’s face and back to his hand. Then he started moving it in and out slowly, carefully watching Yuuri’s face for any kind of discomfort.

“Everything ok, Yuuri?”.

“Y-yes, it’s just cold at first. But it feels different than when I do it, somehow”.

“Is it a good different or a bad different?”. He stilled his action to concentrate on Yuuri’s answer.

“G-good, I guess. It’s not bad, just weird”. That was his green light to keep on moving his hand.

After some minutes he added a second finger Yuuri’s teeth biting his lower lip. He stilled, waiting for the ring to get used to the stretch, until Yuuri told him to continue. Then he was moving again, in and out, in and out, opening his fingers to stretch the rim a little more and in and out again.

“The internet said that you have to curl your fingers”. Yuuri’s voice was wrecked, and he didn’t even put his thing inside.

“Really?”. He tried doing that, but nothing seemed to change. _Maybe I need to go deeper…_ and when he did Yuuri moaned loudly, squirming and trembling, his legs opened wider but he seemed to catch himself and went back to his previous position, as if Yuuri’s body was doing things without his will. The younger voice eyes, which had closed after Victor curled his fingers, shoot back open and watched Victor in shame.

“I think I can’t do this, I’m doing weird things. I must be disgusting you”. Yuuri was starting to sit when Victor talked.

“No, no. It’s fine. Its more than fine, Yuuri. Seriously, that was really hot. Don’t hold back, please?”. Yuuri looked back at him warily, his face said that he didn’t believe Victor. “Please let’s continue! Next time it’ll be me the one looking ‘weird’ and I hope you understand what it feels to be watching these. I wasn’t the only one enjoying it, after all. Right?”.

Yuuri’s eyes showed a conflicted expression, his mind fighting his heart and body. In the end, his mind lost because the boy nodded to Victor and lied on the bed again. His legs widened again and he smiled at Victor’s intake of breath.

He kept going, adding a third finger and touching Yuuri’s ‘good spot’ again. It looked very stretched but, just in case, he kept on until he was satisfied with his work. “Yuuri, is it ok to put it in now?”. The words made his face flush, they were going to do it. Finally, he was about to be one with Yuuri.

“I think so” he whispered, almost too quiet for Victor to listen. But he did. And he was getting closer to the boy when Yuuri told him to put lotion on himself.

After he did as he was told, he took a deep breath, released it and repeated the process. Then he grabbed his cock with one hand, aligning it with Yuuri’s entrance, and opened Yuuri’s legs with the other. The head of his shaft touched the rim and he slowly pushed in until he was buried half way. What stopped him was Yuuri’s hiss of pain.

“Yuuri? Everything ok?”. The brunette had his eyes covered with his hands, but the tear that fell over Yuuri’s cheek. “Answer me, please”. He was panicking and it showed on his voice, the tone too high pitched. Yuuri must have sensed it, because he lifted his hands to his hair, his fingers locking there.

“It’s just… too much, it’s too big”. His face showed pain and his insides were crushing Victor’s cock. “That’s why dicks don’t go in assholes” he said while taking a deep breath.

“Ok, ok. I’ll get out-

“No no no! Don’t do that. Don’t move either”. He breathed again but the pain was making Yuuri’s cock soften.

“Alright, then we have to calm down. Just breath, maybe you have to get used to it”. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand, trying not to move too much -which proved hard because Yuuri’s hand was too far away, but the boy saw his extended hand and got his closer. Their fingers intertwined together hard and Victor cold feel the trembling on Yuuri’s hand -or maybe it was his own, he didn’t know. “Breath with me, everything is going to be alright. You might not be able to walk tomorrow, but I’ll carry you wherever you want”. He gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile and knew that he choose the right words because it had Yuuri smiling. It was week but a smile all the same.

Little by little, Yuuri took deep, shuddering breaths, and his canal started to relax, taking Victor in slowly while he gave him words of encouragement. Whey joked about the situation looking like he was giving birth, and the tension left Yuuri’s body. Once his balls were almost touching Yuuri’s ass, he took a deep breath, Yuuri following suit, and started moving out… then inn again, and softly set a rhythm on his thrusts.

Yuuri’s face lost its pained semblance, but his cock was only half hard. He was about to ask Yuuri how he felt when his hand moved on its own. He grabbed Yuuri’s cock and started to stroked at the same phase as his thrusts, earning a low moan from Yuuri while his head fell back. At least he was feeling that.

“Yuuri, I’m c-close… should I pull out?” he asked, never stopping his movement. He moved his hips to a more comfortable position when Yuuri cried out “Yuuri?!”. The cock in his hand grew and Yuuri’s expression went back to the aroused look that he had earlier.

“E-evrything fine. You just touched something. Don’t’ stop”. He didn’t need to be told twice as he kept his thrusts and fastened them, every time making Yuuri cry out in pleasure.

It was too much, Yuuri’s voice and The View he had of the younger boy were too much to handle and had him coming on the spot, thrusting in deep one last time before stopping altogether, pumping Yuuri’s cock faster until the boy shot white threads to the air between them.

Everything went quiet, their ragged breaths the only sound they heard. After a minute, Victor pushed out his length and dropped to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri, on the other hand, turned so he lied on his side against the wall, his hand reaching out to Victor’s. Victor took it, gave the knuckles a kiss, and dropped their hands to the mattress. They were starting to doze off when there was a scratch against the door, followed by a familiar whine. They both huffed out fondly, too exhausted to actually laugh, and looked at each other deciding who was the one that was going to stand up.

Victor was the one who moved out of bed to let their companion in, taking the opportunity to grab some tissues and clean them both. Makkachin made herself comfortable on the end of the bed and he had to laugh at her timing. Good thing she didn’t come sooner.

Yuuri saw him hovering over the bed and lifted the covers where he had already buried himself, inviting him to join him. Victor’s face radiated, his heart shaped smile illuminating the room even once he turned the lights off, and he got inside Yuuri’s bed, hugging him tightly.

He kissed him once, twice, then a third time on the forehead before they settled for sleep. They nodded off minutes later.

 

_________________________

 

It was a nice morning when Hiroko and Toshiya arrived the inn, the birds singing lightly and the breeze cooling the air while they unpacked their suitcases from their family car. Once in the warm inside of their home, they kissed and went to wake their kids up. Toshiya went for Mari while she choose to wake up the boys.

The reason about waking them was to show them the latest news they received on their vacations. Apparently, there was two ice skating coaches wanting to work with Victor and Yuuri. They called them, each on a different day, but wanting to have an answer before January. While that sounded awesome, there were two problems: the first one being that each coach wanted a separate boy, something that didn’t sound that bad except for the second problem; each coach worked in different countries, and neither of those countries were Japan.

They knew how inseparable the boys were, only breaking apart when necessary. It was going to be hard to make this decision, not only because of them but because it was hard to let his sons go so far away at their age. They were not prepared as parents to let them go yet, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Well, that’s why they wanted to talk about it, as a family. The final decision was going to come from them.

Once upstairs, she went to Victor's room, being that the one closer to her. It was empty, so she moved toward Yuuri's room. She didn't know why she did it, but she opened the door without knocking, something she never liked doing. Hiroko didn't even think about it and entered the room.

 

“Hi boys! Wake up wake up!”. Neither woke up from where they were buried under the covers, even Makkachin ignored her. She shook her head, knowing that that meant they stayed late. She did one step forward but found herself standing on top of a shirt. When she looked up, she found more clothes thrown everywhere on the floor. _Strange, they're always so tidy. Well, in the end they're just teenagers_.

 

“Victor! Yuuri! Wake up, you won't make it to school!”. After her screams they started moving, waking up slowly. Victor uncovered his face looking sleepy when suddenly his expression changed to horror.

 

“M-mom? You came back”. It seemed as if that wasn’t such good news if he was making that face. It worried her, a confused look showing on her own face. Did they break something important? Did they hurt themselves? She hoped everything was ok.

 

“What happens Vic-chan?”. Yuuri choose that moment to wake up, his head coming up from under the covers with his eyes still closed. When he moved he made a hissing sound before he curled on Victor’s side.

 

“What happens? What’s that sound?”. He said, only opening his eyes when he finished talking and looked up. When he found Hiroko’s face, an alarm set off on him and he looked desperately around the room. Hiroko followed his gaze and her eyes landed again in the mess on the floor. There was a body lotion for relaxing baths and some tissues around too.

 

Then something clicked inside her mind. She always knew the feeling they had for each other, she was their mother and knew -or thought she knew- everything about them. But she never considered that they could actually be _together_ , she thought she had everything under control.

 

This was not normal. She knew they were different from other boys, their tastes in people was one of those differences, and she loved them as they were. But what did she have to do as a mother with this kind of situation? Did she have to separate them? But they had something special, and even though they were brothers, they didn’t have the same blood. On the other hand, how will it go from there What happened if something went wrong in their relationship and they started to dislike each other? That would break their bond.

 

And something that she should have thought first was that she couldn’t let her sons sleep together and have sex like they were a married couple. They were children, they were still discovering themselves and she couldn’t let this go farer than this. She had to control this before it got too big for her hands. She decided that she would support them when they showed how strong their bond was as more as brothers, if there wasn’t any confusion because of them living together, and when they were more matured, she would let them do whatever they wanted and would be happy for them.

 

“Boys, I think we need to talk. I’ll wait for you on the dinner room with breakfast”. She turned around and started to walk down the hall, not being able to stay there watching the horror painted in their faces -while Yuuri’s looked ashamed, Victor’s looked painful and she knew what the boy was probably thinking.

 

When she reached the last step of the stairs, she stopped and put her weight against the wall, slumping there. “Kamisama… what’s the right thing to do?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has to happen. 
> 
> But I gave you smut, that's something >♥<


	11. Life Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't give excuses, I was stuck on this chapter for months and didn't know how to write it. Let me know if you see any mistake!!  
> Thank youu for reading! ^♥^
> 
> Oh! And, for some reason, I can't edit the document the way I want, like the alignments or the space between paragraphs. Don't know what happened, but I hope you enjoy it either way

 

When hiroko closed the door, everything stopped along with his blood pressure and breathing. Hiroko looked cold, angry and distant, the wheels turning on her head. She must have felt betrayed. And how could she not? She let victor inside their house, into their home and their family, surrounded him with love and gave him everything he wanted. And they trusted him like any other member of the family.

 

As if he wasn't an intruder.

 

But he was.

 

He took all that trust, all that love, and threw it out of the window without looking back, carving into temptation because he couldn't stop lusting after Yuuri.

 

“Victor _,_ are you ok? Oi, _Nii-san_ ”.

 

Nii-san… _nii-san_. He didn't deserve to be called that.

 

A hand removed the wetness from his cheek. “Nii-san, you're scaring me”. At some point he must have sat on the bed with Yuuri next to him, sheets pooling to their hips, hiding their naked bottoms.

 

Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and took it away from his face, slowly letting go of his touch. “Don't call me that”. He hissed, and Yuuri's expression changed dramatically, astonishment and fear clouding his eyes.

 

Victor couldn't watch him, so instead he stood up and grabbed their discarded clothes from the floor, putting on his own and throwing Yuuri's in the bed’s general direction. When he heard a puff from behind him, Victor turned around to watch Yuuri slumped on the bed, face and stomach against the mattress.

 

He walked towards the door and opened it, looking back to Yuuri again. “You should change, hiroko is waiting for us downstairs”.

 

There was a muffled sound and Victor was about to ignore it when Yuuri lifted his head ti repeat himself. “I can't”. He let his left cheek fall again. “My butt hurts”.

 

“S-sorry, I forgot. Let me help you”. It was so awkward but he didn't want to cause Yuuri more pain, so he did it, succumbing again to their touch. By the time they were both dressed, Yuuri had found his equilibrium and could walk on his own -although he didn't look comfortable.

 

_“You might not be able to walk tomorrow, but I’ll carry you wherever you want”._

 

“Yuuri…” he called to the brunette before walking past him and kneeling with his back to him. He saw the relief on his face and knew that he did the right thing.

 

With Yuuri firmly against his back, he started walking down the stairs and to the dining room, grateful that the room was empty so he could help yuuri sit in the most comfortable position he could find. Yuuri looked conflicted, like he was trying to read Victor’s mind. He hated to put that kind of look on his face, but what could he do?

 

The panel door opened, giving way to Hiroko, her arms full with their breakfast. Victor stood to help her and they put the meal on top of the table in silence. Once everything was in place, they sat and started eating. The suspense was killing them, and Victor hated how quiet their mother was being -if he could still call her that.

 

When they were mid breakfast, Hiroko cleared her throat and looked at them both in the eyes. “Boys, I had something to talk about with you, but I think there’s a bigger theme of discussion we have to acknowledge”. Victor swallowed audibly, nodding to her. He could see Yuuri mimicking his action from the corner of his eye. Hiroko looked at Victor and sighed tiredly… Victor’s heart crashed. “Stop right there, Vic-chan. I know what you’re thinking. But I hope you know that I love you both as my sons, and that you’re an irremplazable member of the family. That said, I’m very disappointed in you two”.

 

Victor’s head fell but he couldn’t help the relief that washed through him at his mother’s words. Of course she still loved him, even as sick as he was. Because her heart was bigger that the world, and she wouldn’t let a minor sleep on the streets or go to an orphanage. That was the reason why they adopted him. Sometimes he wished that Hiroko could be more stern, because he didn’t deserve all of this. But he was too selfish to say that out loud and give her that idea.

 

“To be fair, I should have seen this coming. I saw you two every day and I could tell by the way you looked at each other that you were in the middle of something, but part of my mind told me that that wasn’t possible, that you wouldn’t think about a romantic relationship at this age. But that’s  because I didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that you’re not little kids anymore, but grown up teenagers who are about to end high-school”. She smiled fondly at them, as if they weren’t being scolded. “But that doesn’t mean that you’re old enough to life the romantic life you are living. I want for you two to think about this seriously, about how deep your feelings are. I love you both, and I want the best for you. That’s why I don’t want to ever see you in bad terms, and a relationship is pretty complicated, it’s too easy for something to go wrong”.

 

Victor and Yuuri looked at each other before snapping their heads back at their mother, who looked at them imploringly. Victor understood her fears. They were young and happened to spend a lot of time together alone. That and their brother-like love could lead to them confusing their feelings for something romantic. But Victor didn’t think that he could love Yuuri only as a brother; brothers didn’t want to kiss between each other, brothers didn’t  get jealous of each other.

 

Hiroko interrupted his thoughts again. “Things will change from now on. I don’t want for you two to sleep together anymore, and I want for you to think deeply about what your feelings mean. I would prefer for you to stay as brothers, however if your feelings can’t be helped I’ll understand too. But remember that I’ll always love you, so be sincere with me, I think communication is something important inside a family, so please don’t make me scratch for the truth or discover things like this”.

 

They stayed in silence, their meal getting cold as no one was hungry anymore, the weight of their conversation heavy in the air. Finally, Mari and Toshiya joined them and the air lightened a bit, but their appetite stayed impassive. “Ok boys, think about what we talked about. Now go, or you’ll be late for school. I’ll see you two tonight, we have to discuss another entirely different matter, but we don’t have the time right now”. They all stood and she kissed their foreheads before sending them up to change.

 

They were silent all the walk towards school and didn’t say anything until they arrived the building. Victor could see that Yuuri wasn’t at his best today, and how could he when the remainder of everything was in the form of pain.

 

“Yuuri, are you ok?”. He didn’t reply, looking in opposite direction. “Yuuri, I’m sorry. If I knew that it would hurt so much I would have-

 

“That’s not it…”. Yuuri’s words came out quietly. He studied their surroundings and grabbed Victor’s arm, dragging him inside a supply closet around the corner on the outside of the school. He closed the door behind him and released him. “It doesn’t hurt that much now, it’s just that… I didn’t know that you hated being my brother”.

 

“Wait, what?”. That was not what he was expecting.

 

“Today… you told me to not call you my brother-”.

 

“Because I don’t deserve to be called that. Yuuri, I’m sorry but it’s been a long time since I stopped thinking about you as my brother”. Yuuri’s face broke in pain so the silvery-haired boy rushed to explain. “If I loved you as a brother, I wouldn’t have done what I did to you yesterday. And now that I think about it I’m not so sure about having thought about you as a brother, like, _ever_. I saw you as a friend and then slowly started feeling more and more until it was too much to contain it. I like you romantically. I know I can’t be mistaken because what I feel for you would feel disgusting if it was with Mari on a cousin. I’m sorry for disappointing you, it’s just what I feel and I tried to change but got no results”.

 

Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment before he jumped to hug Victor, leaving him stunned. “I’m really confused about the name of our relationship because I really don’t know how to call it. My feelings for you are bigger that simply family or romantic feelings. I decided to call it love, because I can’t think of something more powerful than that word, and I want to hold on to you”. He backed off just enough to kiss Victor on the lips, a short but strong peck on the lips, before backing off entirety, a determined expression on his face. “I’ll show it, and no one will be able to dismiss it. You’ll see”.

 

He opened the door and stomped outside, leaving Victor without air in his lungs. He closed the door slowly before collapsing against the wall, falling to the floor. That was intense. What was Yuuri up to?

 

One thing was sure, he didn’t doubt his feelings. They both knew how strong was their love, and his Yuuri was determined to show it to the world. He couldn’t think of anything else, all the somber thoughts going away after that firm kiss.

 

They just had to show their love.

 

______________________________

 

Night time came and dinner was over with all katsuki’s full and tired from the day. But there was still a talk left before the day ended. Hiroko asked them all to stay on the table to have a family discussion. Victor and Yuuri were sitting in front of their parents, curiosity and some tension showing in their body language. Mari sat at one end of the table, caressing makkachin’s furr abstendminfly. Hiroko cleared her throat and started.

 

“What I wanted to talk about is referred to you two,” she said while looking at them “about your future. What were your plans when quitting school?”.

 

The boys looked suspiciously at her and then at each other.

 

“I want to keep skating, if that's an option”. Yuuri answered. Hiroko nodded and turned to Victor expectantly.

 

“Being honest, I want that too but… I understand if you can't finance both of us. I can opt for being a coach. I'd have to study but it would give us good money and I could keep myself in the skating world”. Victor knew the sport was really expensive and he didn't want to be a burden. Yuuri had a lot of talent, that without saying that the JSF prefered an actual japanese to represent them internationally.

 

“Don't worry dear, that's not a problem. Not anymore. The real issue is another”. She stated with an unreadable expression.

 

“During our absence, we were contacted by two different skating coaches, one for each of you, and they provided pretty good ideas to save money. The only thing that we would be paying would be their coaching fee”. Toshiya continued.

 

“Really?” Yuuri said. “That’s awesome. What's the problem about it?”.

 

“One coach is called Celestino cialdini,” they both gasped at the name, “he's italian but plans to settle in the US, and he wants to take Yuuri under his wing. The other one is Yakov Feltsman”, another gasp, “from Russia. He wants Victor, although you'd have to skate for Russia. We still don't know how he got your personal data”.

 

Realization hit them like a punch. They looked at each other and the rest of the family. They would have to live in foreign countries, alone and far away from their family, from hasetsu… from each other. But the offers were really tempting. Feltsman and Cialdini were really respectable coaches, a one in a lifetime opportunity. They couldn't let it slide as nothing, they had to think about seriously.

 

“What other options do we have?”. Yuuri looked conflicted, lost, and he obviously didn't know what to do.

 

“If you both stay here, I don't know if we'll be able to pay for both of your careers. I'm so sorry that I can't give you both what you deserve. But for now, this is what we have to offer”. Toshiya finished with a heavy sigh. Hiroko grabbed his hand and ran soothing circled on top of it.

 

“It's really hard for me to say this, but please think about this opportunity. Even if I have to let you go, I want the best for you”. A sad smile from her was all they needed to obey her.

 

“We'll do, kaa-san. How much time do we have?”. Yuuri was silent now, letting victor talk for them both.

 

“Until the end of the season. They want to take you when the off-season begins as to have more time to prepare for your senior debuts” Toshiya answered.

 

There was silence and the conversation was over. Everybody started cleaning the table and helping to close the onsen, their night routine, except for Yuuri, who disappeared in the blink of an eye. He didn't tell anyone where he went, but everybody knew.

 

He was at the Ice Castle or at minako’s place.

 

He finished as fast as he could and went to his room. He considered searching for Yuuri but decided to wait for him to come back.

 

Instead he started thinking about everything that was on his mind. About the coaches’ offer, about leaving the country alone, about competing for Russia (that didn't make much sense at this point), but mostly about getting away from Yuuri.

 

“How are we supposed to show our love if we live miles away from each other?” Victoria whispered while flopping on his bed. Makkachin chose that moment to climb on top of him and lick his nose and cheek. Victor hugged her tightly. “Makachiiiiin, would you be able to come with me to Russia?”. The dog barked and the silver-haired boy laughed, although the joy didn't last long.

 

There was a knock at his door, so he lifted himself and went to open the panel. Yuuri's face greeted him, sweaty and exhausted-looking. He overworked himself again.

 

_Who will stop him from overdoing it if he goes alone?_

 

“Can I come in?”. Yuuri was a little confused and Victor realized that he didn't move to let him pass, just kept watching the younger one with worry.

 

“Yes, sorry. I was spacing out”. He went back to bed while Yuuri closed the sliding door and sat by his side.

 

“So… what are you going to do?”. Yuuri extended a hand to rub behind Makkachin's ears. Victor didn't know what to answer, and Yuuri took his silence with understandment. “I don't know either. It's terrifying to leave alone in another country, much more if you can't come with me, but I don't think there will be a chance like this… if they could just have asked for both of us, it would be a little easier to say yes”.

 

There was deep silence for some minutes as Victor processed Yuuri's words. They both going with the same coach… maybe they could suggest it. Although it sounded too unrealistic.

 

“I think the same. Going alone… and when we wanted to show our love…”. Yuuri looked at the closed door before grabbing Victor's hand.

 

“How do you feel about skating for Russia?”. That was a tough question.

 

“I really don't know. I know that the JSF doesn't like for me to skate for Japan because of my obvious foreign looks, but skating for a country I don't remember at all… I don't know how that would work. What would you do?”. Yuuri rubbed circles on Victor's hand, and Victor couldn't help but remember the same action done by their parents hours ago.

 

“If it was me I would do it. It would be an opportunity to learn about you and your mother, maybe even search for family there”.

 

“But I don't need anyone else, I have my real family here… and you”. Victor felt his eyes wet, but tried really hard for the tears to stay there while he gazed at his lover. “I don't want to leave you, hours ago I was asking myself how was I going to sleep without you, even though you are across the hallway, how can I live with a literal ocean between us?”. His traitorous voice wavered, and a tear made its way out.

 

But Yuuri was the same, he looked like he was about to break. “I don't know either” he gave victor a watered smile before launching in a hug.

 

They started crying on each other shoulders, their hearts confused. They should be happy about the offer, but he could help but think that they had to choose between their relationship and skating. Wasn't there a way to get both?

 

After a while of crying, consciousness started to fade and they fell asleep while sitting, arms around each other.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

That’s how Hiroko found her boys, Yuuri’s head resting on Victor’s shoulder while it pillowed Victor’s own head, their faces tear-strained and hugging, Makkachin resting by their feets, they were about to fall at any moment. She watched from the doorway, debating on waking them up and making them go to bed properly, in separate rooms or just moving them so they are lying properly on the bed and let them sleep together for tonight.

 

She ended choosing the second option, just because it hurt her to have to cause them more conflict tonight, but had complicate feelings about her actions. She was supposed to be firm and try to stop their relationship because they were brothers, but she couldn’t deny that what they had together was something beautiful.

 

No, she had to stay firm. If this was something born by a confusion they wouldn’t stand as a couple against her actions. If they survived, then they were actually in love and would have their happy ending. Her only concern was for them to stop speaking to each other because they can’t go back to brothers, that would break her heart.

 

She just finished wrapping them in a blanket when she discovered Victor’s exhausted gaze over her, face confused.

 

“I’ll let you sleep together one more night, tomorrow you’ll go to bed alone. But now sleep”. He nodded and closed his eyes, and she laughed silently thinking that he probably wouldn’t even remember the conversation.

 

She went out of the room and slided the door shut, sighing heavily.

 

“It’s hard to be a parent, right?”. Toshiya smiled while he got closer to her. She went to him and they found each other’s arms.

 

“I wouldn’t change it for anything”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's too much angst on this chapter, and I think next one will probably be angsty too, but I'll try to put as much fluff as I can
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> pd: I don't promise to have a new chapter for now, but I'm working on it, don't worry this is not abandoned, I simply can't focus right now like I did while in vacations


End file.
